


Smut in Every Quadrant

by krazieLeylines



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Femdom, Feralstuck, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moirails With Pails, Multi, Oral Sex, Pale Porn, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Petstuck, Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, a collection of random smutty prompts i recieve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazieLeylines/pseuds/krazieLeylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of smut-related prompts I've filled</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gamkar, Sensory Deprivation

”This has probably got to be the most fucking idiotic-ass thing I have ever allowed you to talk me into,” Karkat complained, but stayed quite still as Gamzee finished tying the blindfold, “And believe me, that list is long enough to blow a person’s think sponge right out the back of their goddamn skull.”

The clown shooshed his moirail with a single pap to the corner of his mouth, then bent down to place a kiss over the spot for good measure. “You getting some stress knots over all of this, brother?” He asked softly, biting his lip.

He definitely didn’t want to back off now, with his cock throbbing hard in his sweats, but he wasn’t about to make Karkat do something he might end up regretting.

Instead of replying, Karkat leaned forward, reaching for Gamzee’s face very delicately. Gamzee helped him by taking his hands and guiding them to each cheek, tilting his face to the side to better accommodate the press of mouth to mouth.

As usual, Karkat tasted almost deliriously sweet, and Gamzee couldn’t help but want to delve in deeper, so he did, pressing his tongue to the warm roof of Karkat’s mouth and causing the other to shudder.

When Karkat pulled away, the two shared a smile, though Karkat had no way of knowing for sure it was being returned. Gamzee had no doubt that Karkat suspected it anyhow, though. The highblood took Karkat’s shoulders oh so gently and laid him back onto the bed, cradling his head until he could get the pillow behind him.

Next was getting Karkat naked. It was strangely satisfying watching Karkat’s skin quiver with surprise each time Gamzee’s fingers touched him between pauses, having not been able to anticipate it.

Soon Karkat’s body was bare, his clothes thrown aside. Gamzee ran his hands up Karkat’s sides, over the soft flesh of his mutant red scars, and watched in joy as Karkat shivered from head to toe, hips shifting and his chest dipping as he released a long breath.

"You’re so motherfuckin’ gorgeous, brother, a mirthful picture no amount of paint in the whole galaxy could be replicating," Gamzee murmured appreciatively, leaning down so he could lick up the indentation of Karkat’s chest, right over his breastbone, listening to the way Karkat’s breath stuck in his throat.

Karkat swallowed thickly, hands scrambling to find Gamzee’s hair and knot his fingers into the curls. “Stop teasing me, you nooktease,” he tried to complain, but his voice shook too much for it to be convincing.

Gamzee placed a few noisy kisses across the expanse of Karkat’s continuously quaking torso, earning his horn a gentle slap. He pulled back slowly, untangling Karkat’s hands from his hair, and knelt up to pull his own sweats off. His own bulge was more than ready, and he wasted no time in spreading Karkat’s legs, fingers dancing up his inner thigh to playfully finger the fleshy outside of his nook.

Every muscle in Karkat’s legs spasmed with sensation, and the smaller troll arched his spine, trying to press so that Gamzee’s fingers pressed past just the dripping entrance.

Gamzee pulled his fingers away, with a gentle “tsk, tsk,” of his tongue, and slurped loudly on the juices glistening on the tips of his fingers.

"Fuck me, or I’m going to scalp the head of your fucking mutant clown bulge," Karkat demanded, his fingers clenching as he visibly resisted the urge to stroke his erection as it lay across his lower stomach just inches from his wander hands.

Gamzee caught his wrists before he could succumb to his impulses, and laughed. “Don’t go being so mother fuckin’ impatient, brother. I’ll get there when times all right for the up and getting.”

"That made as little sense as the rest of you," Karkat hissed, fingers curling into talon-like shapes, though he was unable to twist his wrists to claw the other, nor would he if he had the ability. It was merely for show, to advertise his desperation with in any way he could.

It was clear that Karkat thought Gamzee would prolong his pleasure as long as possible, so Gamzee pressed closer, settling himself between Karkat’s thighs so that he could tease his head against Karkat’s nook, a grin of mischief splitting his face at Karkat’s instant response, stretching himself out to press back, legs locking Gamzee’s body against his, broken pants escaping his parted lips.

Gamzee was about to say something, but having Karkat’s warm body envelop him, scrambled to remember how to breathe. He never was able to get used to how Karkat felt, warm enough to melt butter, soft and wet and clenching down hard.

Unable to get enough of his moirail’s forbidden taste, Gamzee quickly abandoned his plan of teasing Karkat into the state of begging, and plunged forward, stretching Karkat carefully with his thick length.

Karkat, without his sight, was even more reacting than usual, arms tensing as he tried to struggle out of Gamzee’s grip, hips reflexively taking on that old rhythm, rutting with quick and short rolls of his body. His head tipped back, the muscles of his neck moving fast as moans were ripped from his throat.

As hot as it was, Gamzee forced himself to keep his thrusts languid and gentle, knowing that with their size difference anything else would hurt. He pushed up into Karkat, knowing the best angle to stimulate Karkat right against his beloved sweet spot.

The cancer had a particular love for nook stimulation, and it wasn’t long before Karkat was jerking his hips with every thrust, groaning without any reservations, his own bulge pulsating with pleasure.

Gamzee let out a grunt now and again, closing his eyes and forcing back the heated pressure building up in his gut so that he could last until his little moirail was completely sated. It was hard, every spasm of muscles around his dick was more perfect than the last, and the heavenly sounds he was forcing from Karkat’s vocals only made it that much more sweet.

"Gamzee, touch my goddamn dick," Karkat begged, "Fuck, god, it hurts, it hurts." His nook was swimming with genetic material, and Gamzee knew that he was close to his climax.

But Gamzee couldn’t help but play one last cruel trick on his fiery lover. He dug his knees hard into the bed, thrusting into Karkat at a new angle, rolling his hips hard into Karkat’s spasming nook and abusing his sweet spot.

With a strangled cry, Karkat’s body went stiff, spine arching as his tip burst with his release.

Gamzee finally released Karkat’s wrists, grabbing a hold of Karkat’s bulge and milking out his orgasm, teasing more material to squirt from the head and over Karkat’s stomach.

Karkat was a beautiful mess, hips still rocking up as he rode out the aftershocks of his climax, reminding Gamzee of his own pounding need.

Pulling out of Karkat, releasing his body, and earning a rather inquiring whimper from the cancer, Gamzee sat back on his heels and took his bulge in hand, flushed deep purple in its thick need for release. Gamzee could taste the lust in his own sweat as he licked his lips and pumped himself with his hands. He thrust himself into his palms, twisting and stroking until he was molten all through his groin.

Gamzee leaned forward, breath coming fast and uneven as he squeezed and pumped at himself, and he came hard across Karkat’s stomach, earning a startled and endearingly high-pitched squeal from his lover.

Gamzee wanted to pause to admire his masterpiece, but his legs had another idea, collapsing underneath him.

His chest heaved, gulping for air as he tingled all over with hot ecstasy.

Beside him, Karkat licked his lips, too tired to pull the blindfold off. “Did you really just…?”

Gamzee laughed, wiping his bangs away from his forehead.

"Yeah, Karkat. Think I just did."


	2. Gamkar, Railpail Makeup Sex

The white light danced behind fluttering eyelids as Karkat slowly came to, his body nested safe and sound in the arms of his returned lover, their heads leaning forehead to forehead, Gamzee’s cool breath against his nose. Everything felt like silk sliding against baby soft skin to him, the brush of Gamzee’s arm as he shifted position, and a thrum of pleasant white noise washed consistently over Karkat’s chest, warming him like waves splashing onto the shore.

"Fuck," Karkat said, his tongue heavy in his mouth, and his words floating, soft and bubbly, up up and away. He couldn’t help the giggle that surfaced from the bottom of his throat, nor did he attempt to stop it, as Gamzee smiled wide at him.

"Been way too long since I’ve seen a motherfucker make a face that lights up all the miracles in life like that," Gamzee commented, his throaty purr rolling over his words as he spoke them with such tenderness, like velvet that he used to smooth over Karkat’s stomach, turning his already soft, soft skin into butter, melting under the sparkle of his eye.

Karkat made a small, wriggler chirp, and Gamzee understood, pulling him up and closer to his chest, head lolling onto his shoulder as Gamzee’s arm held Karkat’s upper torso up off the bedding.

"I missed this," Karkat finally said, swallowing back the sad lump in his throat defiantly. He didn’t want to get emotional again right after they had gotten it out of their systems, but he couldn’t help it. As strong as he had acted, Karkat felt something missing without Gamzee, and now he was back, and the relief of pain was almost painful in itself.

Gamzee’s smile faded, and he gave a somber nod. “Me, too, brother. You… you don’t even…” His voice trailed off, too low for Karkat to understand his words.

With all his might, Karkat fought the fog in his head and lifted his hefty arm from its place resting against his chest to fall and make a gentle pap against Gamzee’s face. “Shooooooooosh,” Karkat hummed, bubbling over the simple sound, a little too happy that he got the opportunity to pacify his other half again.

Translucent purple liquid collected at the corners of Gamzee’s eyes, but his smile returned to his full former glory.

They were both getting high off their nostalgia trip, clutching onto on another as though the other would float away if they let go for a single instant.

Still… there was an awkwardness between them, and no amount of physical closeness would bridge that gap of the full year they had spent apart. Karkat found that beyond the memories of what they used to have, he wasn’t sure what to say to his moirail. The words didn’t flow as well as they used to.

When the silence began to sketch too thin, Gamzee pressed their noses together. “Um, brother?”

Um’s were never a good sign. Karkat’s heart plummeted to the depths of his guts for a moment, and the heavenly glow of their honeymoon moment began to fade away. “Just spit it out,” Karkat encouraged, trying to sound brave even as he began to chew at his lip.

Gamzee began to swirl baseless patterns and swirls into Karkat’s chest with the pad of his index finger as he spoke, eyes locked on Karkat’s chin, refusing to make eye contact. “Well, shit brother, I just got my know on for how things are like, same but also topsy-turvy in the other Alternia? They got some good ideas with some mother fuckin’ stuff, so if they got this all set on a better way, too—”

"Gamzee, you are making abso-fucking-lutely zero sense," Karkat said, "My patience is rapidly approaching that very same number. So, if you would get on with it?"

With a nod, the juggalo swallowed back whatever he had been about to say next. “Alright, alright. Here’s the truth, straight and narrow-like: I’ve been thinking about railpailing lately, like how it could get all fluffy and pale like between us if we tried hard enough, I guess.”

Rail…pailing? Karkat wasn’t at first sure he understood. But then he did sort of understand, at least, that’s what he thought Gamzee meant.

"You want to… pail?" Karkat asked, torn between surprise and mortification.

He instantly regretted his tone, with the way Gamzee flinched back. “Didn’t real get my think on of it that way,” the clown tried to explain, his words running out of his mouth a bit too fast, “It was more along the lines of making love, or showing love, or however you’ll want to be thinking of it, I ain’t good with words, just, you and me, being all pale in a new way.”

That… actually didn’t sound like the end of the world. Nor did it sound horrible. In fact, quite the opposite.

"I guess…" Karkat began, his throat suddenly dry, "there’s no harm in trying it, just once…" He kind of… thrilled at the idea, of being so bare and open with one another, to explore a new kind of intimacy.

Still, there was the problem of… starting.

Gamzee reached for Karkat’s shirt, and Karkat tensed up, stilling Gamzee’s movements. It was just so… new, and Karkat hadn’t prepared himself. But then he relaxed, and help Gamzee pull it off, and that led to Gamzee’s shirt being shucked aside, and by the time Gamzee’s fingers danced down the ticklish flesh of Karkat’s flanks, they were laughing, and their pants were coming off.

Before long, Gamzee was rolling onto his backside, laughing, as Karkat fumbled his inexperienced hands across his torso, but giggling morphed to sighs as Karkat discovered all of his favorite spots, and Gamzee’s fingers danced back, lower, lower, seeking Karkat’s core, and soon his ice cold fingers were slipping inside his heat, and all Karkat could see was white, white, white, and he was in heaven.

"You’re way too fucking big," Karkat complained with a laugh as Gamzee’s bulge hardened in his grip.

"Take your time," Gamzee replied, "No place I want to hitch my ass to, so you can take whatever pace is the most miracles for you." His eyes closed under the warm contact to his swollen erection, breaths coming quick and broken by pants.

Nodding, Karkat shifted closer, spreading his legs and guiding the head of Gamzee’s dick to the folds of his nook, near dripping with anticipation. He gasped at the sensitivity of them. Although he had touched himself before, the temperature difference gave a whole new dimension to the sensation, and he quivered at the mere thought of taking in more.

He was interrupted by Gamzee’s short laugh. “You didn’t even get one sec of consideration on of entering me,” he explained, wagging his eyebrows, “You a nook sort of guy, Karbro?”

Karkat felt the heat rush to his cheeks so fast he was surprised it didn’t wilt his own boner any. “I…” he began.

"Say no fucking more," Gamzee chuckled, stretching his arms over his head, the effect rippling down his body, and ending in a lift to his hips, pressing him right against the first ring of tight muscles that kept Gamzee from being inside Karkat.

Karkat gasped, opening his legs wider and almost pressing back when Gamzee’s hips fell back to the floor.

"Well, fuck," Gamzee said, teasing him with a half grin, "Should have just told me how much you’d be dying to be full a something, I’d have arranged something sooner."

Frustrated at his moirail, Karkat took him in his hand more firmly, pressing down onto him. The way Gamzee stretched him, it pinched at his insides in a way that had him salivating, and yet he didn’t stop, urged forward by the whines his palemate was now making. Besides, the satisfaction of being full, of having some sort of contact against his touch hungry insides, was addicting, and Karkat hummed with happiness.

"Well, fuck," Gamzee moaned, rolling his hips the slightest amount, and Karkat rode him like a wave, sparks and heat ripping through his guts and causing him to quiver and drool. Seeing his reaction, Gamzee laughed. "Again?"

"If you don’t, I’ll make sure you don’t cum for weeks," Karkat threatened, mind focused solely on delving deeper into these new waters of electrifying pleasure.

"Hang on, brother," Gamzee laughed, gripping Karkat’s thighs and beginning a slow role of his hips again.

Karkat gasped loud and high, opening his stance to accommodate Gamzee’s girth and relentless movement. But still, Karkat was only being teased, and he knew it. He leaned forward, bracing his knees on either side of Gamzee, and began to move along with him, lifting his hips and pressing back down with the rhythm, feeling every inch of Gamzee sliding against his walls as they stretched and filled him beyond what he thought his body was capable of handling.

"Damn, you really like that," Gamzee mused, still sounding oh so amused, "Like you’ve been waiting all your sweeps to be riding the first protrusion you could get your paws on."

"Shut… up…" Karkat huffed, using most of his energy to find the best angle to press back down, giving a surprised yowl the first time Gamzee’s bulge gave a firm brush against his g spot. "Oh, oh fuck," Karkat whimpered, refinding that angle and trying again, attempting to roll his body into the movement, anything to get more friction against that bundle of super sensitive nerves, his entire nook tingling and quivering with anticipation of each thrust.

"Hey, you know it’s t-true," Gamzee attempted to shoot back, his voice failing him as Karkat moaned loud and shameless into the open air. "Damn, didn’t know my miracle stick felt that g-godly, you’re g-gonna alert the whole place if you, uh, uh…" He closed his eyes, losing his train of thought.

They melted into a mass of thrusts and rolls, panting and gasping and throwing thought into oblivion. Everything felt so perfect, so right. Karkat clenched himself down on Gamzee, tried to get his moirail as deep in him as he was able to. Every single thrust against his sweet spot sent Karkat spiraling higher on a ever climbing tower of heat and fire and sex.

All at once, everything just felt too good, and Karkat couldn’t handle it anymore, and Gamzee held him as he spilled himself onto his chest, rocking once more before following suit.

Being inflated with Gamzee’s cum almost felt good enough for Karkat to cum again, but the ache of lust was only there a moment before Karkat felt himself falling, falling, down into Gamzee’s open arms, holding him as white fog settled around them.


	3. Daverezi, Feralstuck

Training trolls wasn’t supposed to be this hard. Dave was sure of it. No matter what books he read or what teachers he asked, nothing helped. So he had to make up his own method.

Thankfully, his own method was genius, if he did say so himself.

"You done causing trouble, Tz?" He addressed Terezi with his own affectionate nickname, watching the petite dragaonoid beast struggling against the binds pining her to the wall. Her tail curled up against her thigh, presumably in pain. Dave didn’t know how uncomfortable it was to have one’s wings bound to one’s back with rope, but he could take a good guess and say it didn’t feel good.

She whined, blind eyes rolling around in her eye sockets in an attempt to find Dave, probably trying to unnerve him.

"Speak, troll," Dave commanded, grabbing her chin swiftly so she had no time to twist and bite his palm, "Promise that you’re done causing trouble for the day, and I’ll let you go."

But instead of relenting, as usual, Terezi grinned wide enough for Dave to see every last one of her sparkly sharp fangs, her tongue rolling over them for emphasis. “Make me,” she taunted him, her nose wrinkling in something that was probably supposed to pass for a snarl.

"How’d I know you’d say that?"

It was an old routine, but Dave didn’t mind. It was something he looked forward to, actually, in a weird way.

Taking his sword from its sheath at his side, he slashed a few tears in her clothing, near her hip and under one arm, the fabric falling to bare her small breasts. A few more cuts and her pants fell to pool at her feet, no longer suitable to provide any more help than a dish rag.

"You’re the one who’s going to have to buy me a new outfit," Terezi pointed out, snorting a thin trail of smoke, "I don’t see the point."

The sword is tossed to the side, and Dave begins to pull his own pants down, gripping his dick and feeling it harden almost instantly in his palm. With the way her nose flared, Dave could tell she was checking him out with her weird smell-sight.

"I never said anything about buying you anything," Dave said, giving strokes to his shaft, massaging the skin between his fingers, "I could just let you go around naked, just like that."

At that, Terezi’s tail slapped against the ground, but the feral smile never strayed. Dave could clearly see the beginning of a trail of teal fluid dripping down her inner thigh. Her breasts bounce ever so lightly as her chest heaves with anticipatory breaths.

Dave couldn’t help but treasure the moment. “You really like that, don’t you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her despite her being unable to see it, “Damn, your dripping just thinking about having my cock jammed deep down inside of you, ain’t you? I’m starting to think you misbehave just to have me fuck you senseless.”

"If only your bulge was as thick as your head," Terezi shot back, laughing her little hyena laugh.

"Shut up," Dave snapped, walking over and gripping her hips. Her tail moved, but only to wrap around his back and pull him closer. "I won’t go easy on you. Do you promise to be good?"

"I don’t tell lies," Terezi said, and rolled her head back as Dave thrusted harshly into her.

Dave made sure to stay far from her mouth, knowing her affinity of biting, as he pulled her lower torso closer and bucked hard into her pussy, clamping down hard on him as if in revenge. Too bad for her, it only made it that much hotter for Dave.

"Damn," Dave said when Terezi groaned, her body rolling to drive Dave deeper inside of her, her claws click-clacking against the floor, "You really can’t get enough of this, can you? You just want to be stuffed full of my cum, right? Just have you filled to the brim and dripping all down your legs and over the floor?"

Terezi was shameless, she just nodded her head and let her tongue loll out the side of her mouth, and groaned, rutting back as much as the binds allow her to. “Yes, more, please!”

"Are you going to behave?" Dave asked, grabbing a breast in his hand and rolling the soft flesh around in his palm, thumbing the nipple.

It was hard for the troll girl to speak, her whole body straining against the ropes as she meets each roll of Dave’s hips with an enthusiastic roll of her own. “Y-you wish,” she replied, snickering shortly before it was broken by a low throaty moan.

It was no problem for Dave, who just made his slams all the more rough, hearing her scream with pleasure as he filled her to the hilt. He heard the binds creak as she pulled at them, but they wouldn’t break. They never did. No matter how surprisingly strong the petite beast was, Dave’s binds were meant to keep her kind down.

"No, no," Dave whispered between pants into her ear, "You wish you behaved, and you know why? Because when you promise to behave, I let you go."

He didn’t give her time to reply, digging his nails into her thick troll hide as he lifted her, bounced her on his hips, pinning her to the wall and ricocheting her between his dick and the cold stone behind her. Each thick thrust into her all too inviting pussy had her gasping for oxygen.

"Tell me you’ll behave," Dave demanded, pausing to suck her nipple into his mouth for a moment, lathering it with his saliva before letting go with a sloppy pop and leaving her near drooling in her pleasure. He pulled away and began again. "Tell me you’ll behave, and you can ride my cock to your mighty dragon heart’s desire."

Terezi moaned, nodding, her throat clenching as she struggled to get enough air in her lungs to speak. “I’m a good girl, I can be a good girl,” she purred, eyes shut tight.

It took just a moment, and Dave released her, untying the rope and slipping free of her fleshy walls with ease.

At once Terezi leapt on him, a hand softening the blow to the back of his head as she pinned his frame beneath hers. She took his cock in her hand and pressed down onto him, sighing shakily with relief. Her pause didn’t last long, though, and Dave knew it wouldn’t.

He gripped her thighs, and she braced herself with hands on his stomach as she began to fuck herself on him, brutal jolting thrusts that had Dave’s vision whiting out.

Terezi rode him through his orgasm, reveling in his liquid filling her, spilling out of her. She slammed down hard against him, and came.

When Dave’s vision came back, he found himself with a purring dragongirl on top of him, a look of utter bliss across her face as she snuggled her face into his shoulder. Docile as a kitten, truly.

Again, not the most conventional way of training a troll. But it worked.


	4. Jadekat, Public Sex

"Karkat, if you fucking scream one more time—"

"Who’s screaming? I’m not screaming. And when did you get so goddamn dirty-mouthed like shit-mpppph."

Karkat glares down at the palm shoved over his lips, and then up at Jade. The sound of footsteps are heard on the other side of the door. The two lovers stand close together in the small closet, waiting for their guest to pass by.

When they finally do, Karkat continues to wait until Jade removes her hand and goes back to undressing him. “Seriously, Harley,” Karkat growls, “you need to get your mouth washed out with a shitton of soap,” he whispers.

The fingers at his button-up shirt pause, and Jade gives Karkat an even, unamused look. She sucks in a long breath, and Karkat prepares himself for the worst. “Karkat,” Jade says, “this is no time for your weird mixed messaged foreplay. Rose is expecting me to support her as her maid of honor in say…” She grabs Karkat’s wrist, looks at his watch, and finishes, “forty minutes. This is going to have to be a quickie.”

Now Karkat is giving her the dry look. “Jade, forty minutes is more than enough time. We could go three rounds in that time, maybe even more if we—”

"Karkat, do you have any idea how weddings work?" Jade leans back against the door, hand to her forehead, looking riddled with stress. "Rose is going to have a last minute freak out, and as the maid of honor, it’s my job to make sure that she walks down that aisle ready to say her vows. Now to mention the time it’ll take to take all the last minute pictures of her as ‘Miss Rose Lalonde’. What is forty minutes in real people time is like… twenty minutes in wedding time."

"Oh." Karkat felt bad for her, he truly did. She had been working her totally hot ass off for months now, which was why they both had decided they needed a fun little break. "How long do you need to do all of that?"

Jade shook her head, running her hands over her face a couple of times. “I don’t know. Twenty, thirty minutes?”

"Well, shit." Karkat got onto his kness, lifting the folds of Jade’s skirt. She needed a release worse than he thought. Before she could open her mouth to question him, he pulled down her panties and took her clit into his mouth.

The change from room temperature to Karkat’s warm, slick tongue was enough to have Jade jump, putting a hand over her own mouth to stifle the moan she was unable to swallow back.

Jade wished she could see Karkat’s face, pulling back the fabric of her dress into folds to see the lower part of his face disappearing into the space of her thighs. She opened her stance, quivering as he ran his tongue up from her entrance to her clit again, sucking the oversensitive nub into his mouth to give a oh so gentle swirl that had the nerves in Jade’s groin exploding with electric pleasure.

Again Jade shifted her legs apart, and Karkat’s hands were roaming up her inner thighs, fingers creeping to her moist folds and spreading them, dancing across the sensitive skin.

It’s harder to keep quiet than Jade had imagined, and she’s soon biting the flesh near her thumb to keep herself from yelping when he rims her with a finger. She’s swollen from the stimulation, every inch of her lady parts soft and wired to sense every brush of his breath on her, every stroke, be it of his calloused fingerpads or wet tongue.

His fingers crept closer and closer to entering her, teasing the first ring of muscles of her pussy before, all of a sudden, both his hands and his mouth were gone.

Dazed, head having gone fuzzy being so focused on holding back her voice, Jade looked down at Karkat.

Her lover was tugging down his pants and boxers, pooling them around his knees as his other hand went straight to his pulsing erection, hot and near dripping for attention. Karkat thumbed over the head, opening his mouth in a silent moan as he rocked forward into the curve of his palm.

It was almost hypnotic to watch him, but the bead of fluid dripping down her thigh snapped her attention back to her own desire.

"Move your hand," Jade whispered softly, reaching out to take hold of Karkat’s shoulders as her knees felt like giving out under the strain of her greed for his body.

Cupping her ass with one hand, keeping her dress up with the other, Karkat watched as Jade moved herself down onto his lap, and together they guided her to press over his dick. Karkat’s lips sought hers, pushing the taste of herself into her mouth. The depravity of it earned a shuddering groan that Karkat quickly muffled with his tongue against hers.

Karkat released her skirt, and let it fall around them. Jade chuckled softly when she pulled away for air, shaking her head at the silliness of the scenario they had gotten themselves tangled up in.

They started moving slowly, getting used to the roll of their hips in their somewhat awkward position, what angles gave them the best satisfaction, and what rhythm was easiest to work with. Karkat slipped his hands down Jade’s dress, palming her breasts through her bra and giving quick gentle tugs at her nipples.

Jade gave soft gasps, hiding the sounds in Karkat’s throat, beginning to ride him, sliding up his length and back down to his lap, rubbing her pleasure spot against his throbbing length so he could feel the way her bundle of nerves had her muscles quiver all the way up her spine with each firm stroke. She leaned forward into his hands and rolled her hips on top of his.

Soon Karkat was unable to keep himself still under her, his hips jolting to meet her thrust for thrust, biting his lip to the point of drawing blood to force himself silent. He pressed deeper and deeper into her wet warmth, tightening around him the closer to climax she became, and it was so perfect, and his dick was so hard, painfully hard, driving and plunging forward, desperate to release himself inside of her.

Jade scrambled to dig her nails into Karkat’s back, bouncing against him hard enough for the slap of skin to skin to ring louder than her hitched breathing, but it didn’t matter, no, the whole assembly could be watching, and nothing mattered, because her stomach was knotted into a ball of heat and ecstasy, and she was riding the waves of pleasure, closer and closer, so close to her moment of release, she could taste the sex on her tongue as Karkat filled her, dick hot enough to near burn her flesh.

She came first, a cry springing from her lips as he hit her sweet spot dead on, sending a heatwave of sensation tingling throughout her being, and she was shivering against Karkat the whole way through.

Karkat rutted his hips harshly, closing his eyes as he felt her muscles clench down around his length, just perfectly, perfectly gripping him as he pumped himself inside her. He didn’t last much longer, his groin bursting with seed as he gave one last harsh thrust into her quivering muscles, vision whiting out.

His vision was still blurry as he watched Jade move on top of him, and he didn’t have to see her to know what she was up to.

"Stop," Karkat said, pulling his wrist, and his watch, away from her, "Let yourself relax. Rose will wait." She grumbled into his shoulder, but he pet her back, and she relaxed.


	5. Jadekat, Petsuck and Voyeurism

Karkat was bored. That was nothing new. Being Jade’s “pet” in this new universe limited his world to the shockingly limited square feet of the apartment in the city she had bought for them. Boredom had now become part of his very existance, something that had warmed up to him like a mild fungal condition.

The sound of Jade padding around in the abolution chamber — oh, excuse him, he meant bathroom, fucking humans using highblood vernacular for everything — about to take her nightly shower.

Flicking his long tail across the arm of the couch he was camped out on, he considered his claws, as if they held any more interest for him than the grind of his daily routine. Sadly, even the peeling green color from where Jade had painted his nails earlier that week failed to so much as pull up the frown on his face.

After a moment, he dropped his arm and decided to just turn in early. Maybe tomorrow, he thought, maybe tomorrow would hold some sort of surprise for him to cling to.

He rolled onto the pads of his back paws, standing and stretching high above his head as he cracked his spine back into place. He had to stop laying in such awkward positions all the time, Karkat reminded himself mentally, headed to the bathroom to grab his toothbrush. He could just brush his teeth in the kitchen sink, he supposed.

Of all the cruel things the game had done to them — and that was an impressive list in itself, seeing as no one but he and Jade remembered any of it, and even she doubted it except in her dreams — none were as cruel as that of stealing his ability to communicate in English. His tongue was too heavy somehow, the words didn’t fit quite right. Still, he made sure to trill to show his arrival, knocking his knuckles on the door before entering.

He had meant to be quick, it was just a simple step inside, and then a not too far reach to grab his purple toothbrush resting in the cup on the other side of the sink.

Then a somewhat foreign — but unmistakably familiar — sound reached his sensitive ears: a choked, guttural nnggggg that went straight to Karkat’s bulge. He was frozen, and heard a gentle pant over the sound of the shower spray, and then another, louder moan of pleasure, ending in a breathless whine.

He shouldn’t have looked, it just wasn’t right, but he glanced to the corner of his eye, and there she was.

The curtain shielding them was thick enough that Karkat could only see her shadowed silhouette, but it was enough for him to see exactly what she was doing, but how her back was arched, and how her hips moved in a rhythm that beat in time with her heavy breaths.

Her head tilted back further, and she let out the most delicious sound, almost awhispered howl of longing, some her hair falling back from where the strands had snagged over her shoulders.

Backing up, Karkat strayed just long enough to let the images and sounds to cement in his head, something to keep with him while he made his way back to the comfort of his own bedroom where he could tend to the now smoldering heat in his gut.

Then he stepped back, turning around, but not before remembering he had forgotten his toothbrush. Oral health was important, even if he was desperate to have some special time with himself later on.

Karkat reached for the toothbrush, biting his lip to keep himself from answering a particularly loud nnngahhhh that Jade made.

His finger slipped, and before Karkat could catch his mistake, the cup crashed over, sending the toothbrushes flying across the counter. In a panic, Karkat grabbed for the cup, knocking it onto the floor.

He froze, unable to breath, unable to think.

"Uhhh, K-Karkat?"

Her voice was still broken from her panting and pleasure, and Karkat gasped as an unexpected rush of heat sizzled down his spine and twisted in his groin.

The curtain was pulled to the side just far enough for Jade’s head to stick out, and she flicked her messy hair back from her forehead.

Karkat wouldn’t have been able to hide the lump in his pants if he tried, so he just stood there, painfully erect, and aroused to the point of breathing open-mouthed, longing to lick the droplets of water from Jade’s lips and rut against her on the floor of the bathtub until he could release this insane pressure inside her.

Jade’s eyes traveled down Karkat’s body, her expression so heated that Karkat could feel the tension between her gaze and his torso.

There was a pause, and then the curtain opened more.

By all that was holy, Jade’s hand was still between her legs, clenching them together as if her body couldn’t bear to have her pull away.

Karkat groaned, an instinct, as Jade beckoned him with her free hand.

She didn’t speak, and he didn’t attempt to, either. Karkat stripped as quick as he was able to, struggling with his suddenly too confining clothes. Jade’s fingers began to move again, and she was reaching, fingers tugging at her perked nipples as she toyed with her body, her voice bubbling with noise she appeared to be now holding back.

As soon as he was able, Karkat joined her, pulling the curtain behind her. At last Jade took her hand from her groin, gripping at Karkat’s hips and tugging him close. She wasted no time in lining them up, and Karkat met her halfway, plunging into her dripping pussy.

She was wet all over, wet and warm, and fragrant with her own raw uniquely Jade scent, and Karkat’s senses were drowning in her. He tasted her shoulder, tongue working against her skin as he nibbled his way up to her neck, and she gave him as much access as she was able, her hips rolling and bucking, skewering herself on his length.

"That’s it, that’s my Karkat," Jade practically purred, shoving Karkat to the wall, eyes closing as she focused solely on taking her pleasure from him.

Karkat took his opportunity to touch every inch of her bare flesh that he had been wanting to feel under his padded hands for years now. The slope of her back, the curve of her ass cheeks, the hardness of her nipples standing out against the softness of her full breasts, her slender waist, her strong hips, digging against his, driving their bodies closer with each pounding thrust.

Her pulse in her mouth, her warm insides engulfing more of his needy cock with each movement, it took nearly no time at all before Karkat had to force back his orgasm, feeling it burning in his stomach. He focused on her pleasure, hilting her at just the right angle, making her scream.

Jade’s nails dug at his skin, and she quivered all around him, a breathless, Karngggg as she reached her climax, her muscles clenching down over Karkat’s rock hard, swollen bulge as though it would suffocate him, and he came, pumping his genetic material into her as he rode out the waves of his release, delighting in the wet, sloppy feel of his cum dripping down the inside of her thighs.

They shook against each other and took in quick breaths as they someone managed to maneuver down to the ground, Karkat pulling himself from Jade’s heavenly insides and releasing a series of sated clicks.

Jade grinned and stroked the soft behind of Karkat’s ear, kissing him on the mouth, tasting him. When she pulled away, she murmured a simple, “Me, too.”


	6. Gamjane, Femdom

The first time Gamzee had seen Jane lose her temper, it had been… something else. He hadn’t been expecting the fury that came from his ever pleasant, matronly matesprit of is, as she threw insult after creative, if still tasteful, insult at her friend Jake.

Gamzee made sure to keep himself hidden behind the kitchen counter until the worst of it was over, not being a confrontational guy himself. He considered asking someone over to act as a pacifier to her, if even temporarily. But Jane was still leery on the concept of quadrants, especially about their compatibility with humans, and besides…

There was something… really hot about the way her eyebrows knotted together, and her plump, soft fingers balled into fists at her hips, the way she stood so rigid and stiff…

All Gamzee knew is that, while he squatted down by the kitchen chairs, he suddenly had a rather urgent need to cover up his crotch before their guests noticed his sudden very unseemly state of being. The last thing he wanted to do was add to the list of Jane’s stresses, even if the idea of her turning that anger on him… was slightly less scary than it had seemed earlier.

But… still scary enough for Gamzee to not want to risk it.

Later, however, later that night Gamzee had figured out the perfect way to help Jane out with her stress.

"Hey, plumcake," Gamzee teased her, coming up behind her as she was beginning to undress and pulling her into a tight embrace against his body, "You got all up and six shades of harsh on that English friend of yours today. Wanna shoot the breeze about it until you can get your chill on again?"

Jane, predictably, shooed him away. “Gamzee, I’m sorry, but I’m not in the mood for this. We can talk all you want about your backwards clown approaches to stress relief in the future, but this… This isn’t something that should be drowned out with your southern pop or adolescent poetry.” She was now trying to wiggle out of her bra, and Gamzee unhooked it for her.

Turning around, she smiled at him half-heartedly, obviously sorry about snapping at him. “I’m just so discombobulated over this whole matter and you know what? I deserve to be! So I am going to continue being a sourpuss.”

"You deserve a motherfuck of a lot more, sister." Gamzee spoke from his heart, tilting his head in that puppyish way that always had Jane melting, that showed her just how open and pitiable he could be when he wanted it. "And be all the shades of sour that you can be mustering if that’s how you want to be all handling this shit, but I just thought I could be juggling some alternative answers for you."

"And I understand and appreciate that," Jane said, putting her fists to her hips again, her new stance making her rather hefty bosom bounce a bit. She noticed Gamzee’s eyes wander for a split second, and laughed. "Okay, okay, now I get it. You’re angling to make a whoopee, hmm?"

"Ain’t no whoopee without my pie," Gamzee replied instantly, earning him a playful slap on the chest.

Jane looked down at her own chest, and back to Gamzee’s face. “They’re not going to blink,” she sassed him, to which he smiled wide. “Oh, I suppose I could at least listen. I’m not sure if I’m up for a real thick rabble, but…”

Waving her words away, Gamzee shook his locks, beginning to toss off his own shirt. “You don’t wanna make love, you don’t have to say no more. I was just getting my think on… with how you got so snappy and spitfire-like with Jake earlier… well, it gave my head some ideas.”

Jane crossed her arms and gave him a weary look. “Is this the part in which I ask which head it was you were doing the thinking with, because I am having none of your risque humor tonight, you fox!”

"Nah, nah, don’t have to be questioning anything, my dear sugarmate. I’ve been doing enough working of the old noodle for both of us. Like… how your temper could be stirring such heat in all the wrong places of this poor clown’s body," Gamzee said smoothly, "So if you wanted a target to be pointing that righteous fire at, you’ll hear exactly zero complaints from this motherfucker."

For a while, Jane was silent, and Gamzee wondered if he had crossed a line, or if she thought less of him now somehow… it was hard to keep his head entirely focused, even now. There was always that smaller voice, even if it was nowhere as loud as it used to be.

Then a genuine smile touched her face, making her eyes shine. “You want me to be angry at you? This coming from the gentleman who goes running with his tail betwixt his legs at the first sign of conflict?”

"Seems my heads don’t go agreeing on every last thing," Gamzee explained with a simple shrug.

"Again with the crude jests!" Jane was looking much more lively now though, he had to admit. "You’re just gagging for me to scold you, aren’t you? Maybe… maybe you like a woman who knows how to take control."

"Ain’t nothing sexier than a bitch in control," Gamzee spoke truthfully.

Not replying, Jane wiggled herself out of her skirt, breasts swinging as she bent forward slightly, and Gamzee could feel his bulge jump up again in renewed interest. “You really need to learn to improve your boorish vocabulary, dear,” she said, only standing back up when she was completely bare before him, “Unless you are as uncouth as you would lead others to believe… with your ill-mannered slang and your wicked desires…”

Her voice turning lower, husky, Gamzee couldn’t help but back up, and only when he did so did he realize she was advancing towards him at the same pace. “I don’t see nothing wrong with a few wicked healthy desires here and there…”

"Oh, but you want it so badly, surely you can see, you are ruled by your desire," Jane cooed, touching Gamzee with just a simple finger under his chin, and he shivered violently all over to his toes. "Your lust is not so simple that you would be sated by taking me like a ruffian brute, oh no… you are the least kind of man, the one who won’t feel satisfaction until his woman forces his orgasm from his abused member…"

Gamzee was gasping, gulping in air like he had forgotten how to breath properly, and stared, wide-eyed, at how lovely Jane was in a position of power. Until now he had forgotten she was the human’s equivalent of a heiress…

"Down on your knees," Jane commanded, taking the lips of her womanhood in her fingers, slicking them open with the tips as she widened her stance, "Show me how you use that smeary tongue of yours for something useful for once…" Her thumb found her clit and rubbed in a small circle, but despite the quiver of the muscles of her inner thighs, she showed no other signs of pleasure.

Gamzee sunk down eagerly, mouth watering at the want of her taste. Again her legs opened further, inviting him in. He tasted her, tongue slipping around her folds, tracing and familiarizing himself with the form of her. Every detail, every inch of flesh was devoured and sampled with caring lips and tongue and every so gingerly placed teeth. Gamzee snuck a hand down to his own nook, creating an uncomfortable puddle in the seat of his pants, as he caused Jane to press her hips down against his mouth, stifling sounds bubbling from her throat.

When Jane did open her mouth at last, her voice was surprisingly strong besides the tremors. “Don’t you try that, not yet,” Jane said, stilling Gamzee’s hand with a tap to his horn, “Lift that hand away where I can see it, buster. Why, are you already so wet, just— ah — touching me? Why, you must be a real deviant, to delight in this position of being on your knees. But a good lover, even one that is a deviant, would pleasure his woman first, and himself second. Yes?”

Instead of replying, Gamzee pulled his hand from his crotch and placed in on Jane’s thigh where she could feel it, mouth working harder at her to give her her release faster so he could get some friction on the sudden heaviness of his throbbing groin.

Jane tried to speak again, but merely managed a whine before rocking herself down against the laps at her clit. “Oh, oh, oh, now there is a man who can please,” she purred, taking his ear in her hand to ruffle, to commend him. She allowed this to go for a moment longer, and then pushed his face away. “Your paint is all mussed, darling,” she said, fingers absent-mindedly playing with one of her swollen nipples.

The wetness keeping the fabric of his sweats clung uncomfortably to the lips of his nook, Gamzee attempted to free himself by shifting his knees apart, uncaring about how apparent his erection was.

Instead of continuing the horrendously pleasurable foreplay, Jane turned, giving Gamzee a very attractive eye-level view of her broad backside, as she went to the nightstand to grab a cloth. “I don’t want my lady parts to be smeared with the paints of your unsavory habits,” Jane explained at last, coming back over to wipe Gamzee’s paint, so very gingerly, from his face.

"Now, that’s much better," Jane admired her own work, before pointing down to the floor. "On your back, Makara. I’m not done with you quite yet."

Obediently, Gamzee shifted down so he could lay down on the carpeted floor, hands behind his head and his bulge still making a lump in the fabric of his polka dot pants. However, Jane paid this part of his anatomy no attention. Turning around again, Jane circled Gamzee, as though figuring out the best angle to attack him.

Gamzee felt his inner thighs slick with droplets of his own desperate juice, his nook feeling more empty and wanting by the minute.

At last Jane settled herself behind his head, sitting down on her heels. She stroked Gamzee’s lips, and then grinned. “Open those lips of yours, my dear. I know you’re still hungry, and who am I to leave you to starve without your favorite treat?”

Gamzee realized he was purring, and wondered when that had started, but he didn’t care. He now knew the secret to the sexiest bedroom fun that there could be had.

Gamzee tilted his head back, eager to impress her as she moved to sit at his face. Immediately Gamzee went back to work, this time working his tongue deep into her, finding that ring of tight, quivering muscles and pushing past it, slipping into her heat, her scent overtaking his senses. He grabbed her thighs to keep her mostly still as she began to ride his tongue, making sure he still had access to air as she used him for her own pleasure.

At some point, Gamzee began to rut his own hips shallowly, finding no relief for his neglected groin, but unable to keep himself still.

Jane began to moan as she neared her end, the sounds so thick with lust that Gamzee felt as though he could come just listening to her, and he drove his tongue deeper still, trying to wrench more ungodly sounds from her quivering mess of an overstimulated body.

As she began to shove her hips against his face almost violently, humping him with her desperate need to get off, he felt her fingers move under the waistband of his pants. A single digit found its way into the mess of fluids he had made of himself, and within seconds Gamzee was bucking his hips against the simple stimulation.

A second hand gripped his bulge, and as Jane’s cries grew in pitch, she began to pump him with a pressure that was on the edge of being too much against his far too sensitive organ.

Gamzee was begging her to enter his nook, begging against her pussy as she slammed herself down against his mouth time and time again, her rhythm turning sloppy as she finally came, shouting out his name and riding out her orgasm by sliding her clit against his tongue, milking out every last drop of ecstasy that he could give her wrecked body.

When she flopped down on him, Gamzee flipped her over, hand slipping down to where her fingers had been just a moment before. He hooked three fingers into himself, rocking down until he could find his g spot, and began to ride his fingers with quick, savage thrusts of his body, the release of the insane heat in his gut the only thing on his mind. He looked up, meeting Jane’s gaze, and she smiled at him.

When Gamzee came, it was bordering on painful, and his vision whited out.

He wasn’t aware that he was whimpering until Jane scooped him onto her lap, petting back his bangs. “Oh, hush now, you big baby. Do you always have to make such a fuss when you don’t get your way?”


	7. Solrezi, Bubble Bath Piling

”C’mon, stop being so slow!” 

Sollux glowered at Terezi when she chastised him, snapping his teeth at her angrily. “Look, not everyone can mathter the art of thight-thcent in the very firtht week into their blindnethh, tho forgive me for being cautiouth about the variouth objectth I may thtumble into littered acrothh the floor.”

"Sollux, there is nothing there!" Terezi glanced around their feet and their pathway to the trap to make double sure, but it was all clear. "Would I lead my own diamond into a landmind of legos and shuriken? I cleaned up your mess, okay! You can thank me later."

Although he continued to grumble and gripe, Terezi could tell that he was relieved by her words, and shuffled forward at a pace much less reminiscent of a zombie.

His fingers twitched a bit when she let go of his hand, but he quickly pulled his own hand back to his chest before he let her see his moment of insecurity. Terezi was sure she’d be able to see the neon clear signs of it anyway, even before she got her sight back.

"Shoosh," she said with a delicate pap to the side of his face, fingers tangling in his ridiculously frumpy sideburn, "I’m just going to start the water. If you want to help, you could start getting undressed."

Terezi turned the knob, testing the temperature of the water with her hand. It was just a moment before Terezi heard the ruffle of fabric behind her, and she felt a twinge of pride. Baring oneself before a moirail was no easy feat, especially for a self-hating douche like Sollux. It said a lot about how far he had come in trusting her.

She personally liked her bath water a tad warmer than Sollux, but knew excessive heat would be uncomfortable for him. She would just have to snuggle up to him for the added warmth, she supposed.

As she straightened up, having found the perfect temperature, she felt Sollux’s hands on her back.

"Found you," he said in a soft, wriggler’s voice, and Terezi melted back against his touch. "Allow me," he offered, fingers walking across her skin to get at the hem of her shirt.

Terezi stood still and allowed him to fumble his way into getting her clothes off, as tempted as she was to help his tails find the hook on her bra. No time spent with a moirail was wasted, after all, even if she loathed the idea of the bath water turning cool.

"Let’th add thome bubbleth," Sollux suggested, and Terezi grinned, reaching for the cabinet. "Kinky," Terezi agreed easily enough.

She wasn’t really surprised to find a large array of various bubble salts and pleasing smelling soaps. Sollux was, after all, one to overestimate his luck in angling himself quadrantmates. Terezi looked through a few, reading their labels and their various large claims. ” ‘The cleansing powers in our pure sea salt combined with the refreshing properties of aloe will leave your palemate tingling for weeks to come’, huh?”

"Hey, thought I might ath well tetht it," Sollux pointed out, and Terezi laughed and began to pour it into the trap. The scent that wafted back up at them as soon as it hit the surface of the water was rather tempting, beckoning them forward with the promise of tension release.

"This ought to be good," Terezi said, and climbed in. Before sitting down, she helped Sollux in, telling him when and how far to lift his legs to get himself inside the tub, and sitting him down safely.

Terezi took her place between his legs, and leaned back against him. Trapped between his natural heat and the smell of… what was that? Coconut? Terezi shook her head. She had lost her train of thought, but as she watched the bubbles form around them, surrounding them in their own moirail cloud of heaven, she couldn’t have given less of a damn.

Sollux took a bit of the bubbles in his palm, rubbing them into Terezi’s shoulders. She felt her shoulders lowering, and wondered why she ever had them high to begin with. More and more she slouched, letting go of the control of her muscles, and letting Sollux catch her.

"I’m supposed to be washing you," Terezi tried to complain, "Mr. Stinky, can’t wash himself."

Sollux put a soapy finger to her lips, and laughed. “You can, jutht… let me repay you firtht… for cleaning up my hive, and everything elthe you do for me.”

His words were whispered soft and tender, and Terezi knew he was in a piling sort of mood, and delighted in what would come. “Alright,” she agreed, placing her hands over her stomach and melting further into the safety of his hold, “Do your worst, Captor.”

"They don’t call me a lady killer for nothing," Sollux assured her and they shared a quick laugh.

Sollux went for the bar of soap, missed a couple of times, but Terezi didn’t intervene. She was already too limp, and her muscles didn’t want to do any more work at the moment. She wasn’t even sure she had any more knots left to massage away, but if she did, Sollux’s fingers would find them. Even if it took him all day.

Closing her eyes, Terezi listened as Sollux lathered the soap between his fingers, focusing on her other senses for the squelching sound of the thick bubbles being churned between Sollux’s warm palms. It was like old times, she could smell nothing but white bubbles and sweet, sweet mustard, and the world was her oasis. She felt immense relief as his hands found her skin again, rubbing the soap into her skin. She could feel him raking off layers of dust and dead skin cells, and Terezi was sure she was glowing underneath.

She had to be, with how her body tingled with each touch, like there was some sort of static between him and her, and she continued to feel his presence even when he pulled away.

Terezi had to admit to a particular fondness for his thumbs, as he pressed them into her, she felt her breath hitch for what would come. He began to press and knead into her muscles, and there was a cycle of slight pain, and then release of pain.

She was the dough and he was the bread-maker, smoothing out all her lumps and taking her fingers oh so gently to stretch them out, pull them back, and her muscles and joints ached with sweet, sweet tension, and the sensation of relief as he pulled away.

It was hard to tell when her thoughts stopped being coherent, but she blabbed a quick, “I love you” when she realized she was slipping from his grasp. She heard his responding, “I love you, too, TZ,” before a sensation of sinking, and floating, all at once, and she was gone.


	8. Jadenep, Petplay

"Bark, bark!"

Nepeta groaned, rolling over in bed, opening an eye to see her girlfriend’s face in hers right before she felt a sloppy tongue over her eyelid.

"Morning, Jade," Nepeta laughed, ruffling the other girl’s fuzzy ears, "Does the little rascal want to go out?"

That was their known code phrase. As soon as Nepeta asked, and Jade gave a sheepish nod in return, their roles had been cast, and they knew where to go from there.

Jade was already dressed, Nepeta noticed as she pulled herself from the bed. Jade was on her knees, leaning on the side of the mattress. A short jean skirt, barely enough to cover her pawprint panties, and nearly useless when walking on all fours. Thick knee highs to keep her knees from aching from their walk, the same white as her ears and tail. And a tank top— only a tank top. Her nipples were clearly visible through the thin fabric, and Nepeta suspected that Jade was already well aroused.

However, Nepeta was still in her knee-reaching tee and sweats, and her mouth feel icky. Jade’s tail wagged harder as Nepeta began to walk across the floor, so she shook her head.

"Not yet, impatient pup," Nepeta groaned, stretching her arms over her head, "Master has to get dressed first."

Knowing Jade’s impatience was probably at least half genuine, Nepeta felt obligated to take as much time as she could picking out her outfit. She wanted to look pretty for her puppy, after all. At last she found a nice olive blouse and some comfortable khakis. Nepeta stripped slowly, pulling her tee over her head and letting it fall to the ground. She didn’t have to glance to the side to know that Jade’s eyes were fixated on her bare breasts; she could feel the heat of her gaze.

Next came the wiggle of her hips, as Nepeta slid her fingers under the hem of her pants and began to pull them down over the curve of her thighs, and she took her panties along for the ride, letting both articles of clothing fall to a pile around her feet.

There was no real rush, Nepeta thought, as she bent over to find a new pair of panties, ones that wouldn’t stain so bad. Behind her, Jade gave a long, drawn out whine, and Nepeta felt the warmth of satisfaction.

"Dogs who whine don’t get to go outside," Nepeta reminded her girlfriend, glancing over her shoulder, butt still exposed for the other girl to ogle at. She was fairly sure Jade could get a glimpse of the beginning of her nook lips, and the thought alone had her bulge hardening a bit.

Not wanting Jade to notice, Nepeta hurried to find some black underpants, and a matching bra. Her bulge was a bit too sensitive in her hand as she adjusted it into place in her panties, but she tried her best to ignore the sensation. She would take her pleasure later, after Jade had earned it.

Her blouse and pants were on in record time, and Jade was already bounding towards the door, where her collar and leash were kept.

"Bark, bark!" Jade kept her hands in harmless fists and bat at the dangling leather, looking back at Nepeta eagerly, her tails whipping hard against the back of her legs. "Bark, woof!"

"Sit," Nepeta commanded, and Jade reluctantly sat back on her heels, wiggling a bit. Her intense stare followed Nepeta as the troll reached for the collar. Nepeta bent to fasten it around Jade’s neck, using her fingers to brush the long strands of hair aside. The thick, silken locks felt good in Nepeta’s hand, and she gave a gentle tug on them. "You’re going to be a good girl, right?"

As a dog, Jade couldn’t speak, nod, or give any indication of understanding. She merely smiled, inching forward a bit on her knees. Her whole body seemed to scream for Nepeta’s touch, her head leaning into her palm as though pulled by an invisible force towards it.

Nepeta knew that Jade would have been more than willing to beg for her today, and barely kept herself from shivering.

After ensuring that the collar wasn’t too tight, Nepeta attached the leash and opened the door. Jade took off into the backyard as fast as she could, and Nepeta, expecting it, tried to keep pace with her. It was nice to have a large enough yard to do this without being pestered by nosy neighbors, and Nepeta enjoyed the way Jade’s breasts swung underneath her freely, as she walked briskly forward on her “paws” and knees.

The jean skirt was always a nice touch, as Nepeta could peek back and indulge herself in an eyeful of Jade’s colorful panties whenever she pleased. There even appeared to be a dark spot, which Nepeta was fairly sure was the result of dampness. It wasn’t the first time Jade had prepped herself ahead of time for their little game.

One day, Nepeta wanted to request Jade to film herself prepping herself, just to see what her darling matesprit did to get herself so worked up.

Everything in the garden had to be sniffed, every bug inspected, and every nice smelling patch of grass rolled in. Nepeta suspected that Jade really did enjoy these things, on a personal level, having been merged with her dog. And since Nepeta herself got a kick out of it, especially how her lover would wiggle her whole thrashing body against the ground, her tank top riding enough to expose her soft belly, while playing in the grass.

"Having a dog is such hard work," Nepeta commented, around the third time Jade inspected the raspberry bush, "This is why I am a cat purrson."

At that, Jade’s ears perked backwards, but obediently stayed in character and continued stuffing her nose in the dirt.

"There is, howefur," Nepeta went on, "some perks to having a dog like you. As silly and energetic as you are, you are great for relieving pressure…" Nepeta allowed her fingers to finally wander down to her half-hard bulge. The continuous teasing of Jade’s perky nipples and damp fabric creasing between her butt cheeks had at last snapped Nepeta’s self-restraint.

A tug on the collar finally got Jade to turn to look at her, and the blush on her cheeks was enough to remind Nepeta that Jade was fully aware of what she was saying.

"Heel," Nepeta commanded, and Jade did as instructed, circling to Nepeta’s legs and sitting at her side. Her tail was now almost completely still, despite Jade’s attempts to keep it moving. All the movement seemed so stiff, however, and Nepeta loved how even after all this time, Jade could still be nervous. "Lay down, that’s a good girl."

Nepeta reached down, keeping Jade close with the leash in one hand, as she lifted Jade’s hips for her, high over her head. Jade moved her tail to the side submissively, and Nepeta noticed the fabric was now sticking to the folds of Jade’s delectable human nook.

Not bothering to take off the skirt, Nepeta merely pulled down the panties, exposing Jade’s rump enough so that she could take her from behind. She was gratified to see that Jade was very wet indeed, her lips swollen, and her inner thighs quivering from the sensation of the cold air hitting her sensitive genitals.

It must have been torture not to be touched. Nepeta smiled and gave her ass a few gentle pats. “What a naughty, naughty puppy,” she cooed, “begging for master’s touch. Come on, give me a whine.”

All it took was a single digit to slide down between the slick folds, and Jade was whining pitifully, ass raised higher.

When she tried to press back, Nepeta tugged at the leash, and the whine was cut off into a squeak. “No, bad dog,” Nepeta scolded her, “Good dogs stay still until their masters tell them they can move. Stay, little rascal. Stay until master tells you to move.”

Again, she was quivering so deliciously. How aroused was Jade, anyhow? Nepeta delighted at the unanswered question, and used two fingers, hooking them so that she could move them against the source of Jade’s wet heat, teasing her with a pressure that was just slightly there.

It wasn’t long enough before Jade was whining again, her muscles quivering all over with the effort it took to keep herself still.

Nepeta’s fingers ventured further, to find that bundle of nerves that she had learned was Jade’s favorite, and to be extraordinarily gentle with. Her clit, she called it. Nepeta loved it, no matter the word. She wasn’t surprised at all that when she found it, Jade gave a gasp and an involuntary flinch.

"No," Nepeta growled, pulling on the leash just enough to quiet Jade again, "Dogs don’t gasp. Dogs don’t make that sound, do they?"

Dogs didn’t shake their heads either, so Jade didn’t, nearly went rock still again. Nepeta tested Jade’s endurance, rubbing at Jade’s clit and feeling proud when Jade kept herself from moving more than a few shivers.

"Better," Nepeta assured her, "but a rabble-some puppy has to be punished, or she won’t learn."

She felt Jade tensing up under her, and couldn’t help but grin in satisfaction. Good, she wanted Jade to fear what would come. Nepeta rubbed over the curve of Jade’s ass, before pulling back to the first hit.

Jade yelped as Nepeta’s palm collided with Jade’s firm cheek, and Nepeta enjoyed the faint pink glow she had inflicted on the smooth flesh.

The next slap wasn’t quite as generous, and this time Jade’s yowl was a lot more authentic. Nepeta humored herself that she could see the outline of her fingers. “Higher,” she demanded, yanking Jade’s collar and watching in delight as her matesprit’s ass rose obediently.

As Nepeta abused the same spot consistently, Jade began to flinch from each blow, the pain shuddering down her spine and over her rump, and Nepeta let it slide when Jade’s sounds turned more human than canine.

After all, how could Nepeta even pretend to be upset when Jade was making such lovely noises?

The spanking could have lasted much longer if Nepeta’s bulge wasn’t being strangled in the fabric of her panties, and it was starting to become more painful than hot. She stopped punishing Jade and focused back on her own need, freeing it from the confining clothes. The air was rather chilly, she noticed, shivering as the breeze brushed over her heated cock, and over-sensitive head.

Angling herself, Nepeta pressed herself to Jade’s entrance, leash still in hand, and other hand holding Jade’s inner thigh to pull her back against her. Jade came with no resistance, eager to finally get some stimulation once more, Nepeta was sure.

Jade’s muscles were slick around Nepeta’s bulge, lubricating her path with ease, and she moved forward until she could sheath herself completely in her matesprit’s wetness, clenching around her.

Jade moaned deeply once Nepeta was fully inside, and Nepeta grinned, rolling her hips ever so shallowly to help Jade become accustomed to the stretching sensation. More moans tumbled from Jade’s lips, and Nepeta shifted forward to help move some of Jade’s tank top over a breast, exposing her nipple so she could rub her thumb around it. She gave it a gentle squeeze before letting it go.

Nepeta returned her hand to the inside of Jade’s thigh, gripping her hard before pulling back until just her head was sheathed, and then thrust forward with a bit of force.

Again, she repeated her action, building up a steady rhythm of friction and slick skin against every last inch of tingling skin, heat and slick dampness, and sparks of pleasure, and Nepeta was climbing in her waves of passion and desire. She sought the deepest part of Jade she could manage, her thrusts becoming harsher with each rock of her hips.

Jade managed to keep herself from moving too much at first, a minimal of hip rolls, but Nepeta kept her under her power with tugs at her throat to remind her to be good.

After a while, Nepeta forgets to care, and as soon as Jade catches on, she begins to rock back into Nepeta’s thrusts, openly groaning, her head back, her spine arching, and Nepeta drank in her reactions, the sounds of wordless begging and want.

She didn’t need words for Nepeta to hear her loud and clear:

Faster, harder, harder, more, please.

When Nepeta found Jade’s pleasure spot, all subtly was thrown out the window. Jade howled, and Nepeta forced her to the ground so that she could hump her wildly, forcing more moans from Jade, every inch of her muscles contracting and quivering in the most perfect ways and Nepeta was molten hot and electrified by Jade’s touch.

She drove herself into her lover, taking her pleasure, and only allowed herself to cum when she heard Jade’s breath hitch, and her body spasm hard beneath her.

With a feral cry, Nepeta hooked her claws and rode out her intense orgasm, filling Jade with her green material until it was rolling in waves back down the insides of her thighs, her orgasm peaking and forcing its pained ecstasy and sensation through every inch of her, to the tips of her curled toes and throbbing in her gut and bulge.

The after-affects pounded through Nepeta’s sated body for a while as she drifted happily through her afterglow.

Jade whimpered beneath her, and then giggled.

"Good dog," Nepeta whispered into Jade’s ear, keeping herself sheathed in Jade’s warmth for a moment more, "Best girlfriend."


	9. Gamzee/Karkat/Kanaya, Humanstuck Threesome Prt 1

”You have to be more careful, Karkat.”

"I know, I know." You lean against the counter and watch Kanaya move around the kitchen, picking the first aid from the closet to the side and and ice pack from the freezer.

As she returns to you, she still has that same worried expression keeping her lips in a thin line. “I’m being serious, Karkat. Keep mouthing off like that to boys twice your size, and you’ll find yourself in the hospital one day, mark my words.”

"You’re nagging again, Kanaya," you remind her, but you can’t help but smile. God, it’s so cute when she turns into some sort of mini monster mom.

Well, not so mini. She’s taller than you are, after all.

She crosses her arms, the very picture of stern motherly disapproval. You almost want to ask her if she’s going to spank you. (You’d probably like it if she did.) “If nagging is what it will take to get you to comprehend my warnings, then god forbid, that’s how we shall proceed.”

"Kanaya, they were saying shit about Gamzee," you try to defend yourself, because as adorable as she is, you want her to understand your point of view, "I had no choice."

"Oh, you had no choice, did you?" Kanaya replies just as swift as ever, "I see. Those boys took a revolver to your head and demanded that you call them vapid assfucking shitholes. It’s such a shame." She wraps up the ice pack in a dry washcloth, and places it to one of the nastier of the bruises you achieved for your foul mouth today.

"Kanaya’s right, brother. I wasn’t worth the trouble."

Oh fucking great, now he’s going to take her side, too? You glare over at Gamzee, the only fucker you know who’s even more ungodly tall than Kanaya. What can you say? You’ve got a thing for giants, it seems.

Usually Gamzee would have your side, or rather, any side in opposition to Kanaya’s. The two fight like cats and dogs.

Or more like vampires and werewolves, actually.

(Shut up, Kanaya introduced you to that book and it was strangely appealing to a blossoming sociologist like yourself, okay? Plus the fact that the two love interests were… strangely familiar, might have had something to do with your dedication to finish the series.)

"I don’t want any more of your pungent self-loathing whining," you snap over at him, "It’s stupid, and you’re stupid for actually believing that propaganda garbage they spew about you."

"I didn’t say I believed it, bro, just that it weren’t worth getting scuffed up for defending," Gamzee says, the hurt evident in his eyes.

Oh great, now you’ve done it. Of course he believes it, when they call him a dicksucking faggot, a daddy’s boy, the class freakshow, the junkie with the broken head. But he can’t say he believes it, because you’ll call him stupid again, and he’s not high enough right now for it to roll right off his shoulders. He’ll actually think you mean it.

There is absolutely no one in the whole world who has more pitiable friends than you. They are obnoxiously golden hearted, and mindbogglingly unusual people you have ever had the misfortune (and privilege) of knowing.

You are head over your fucking heals in love with them. Both of them.

"I’m tired of bitching about this," you relent, "Let’s just pick another blithering idiotic topic to bludgeon to death, okay? Literally any conversation but this one would suffice."

Kanaya seems to take that as a sign of victory and gives your cheek a triumphant kiss that leaves a whole goddamn armada of butterflies making nasty with your squirmy insides. You catch a whiff of her perfume, and it takes your brain a second to reload.

"Well, we could always be finding some sick way to be spending our time together," Gamzee speaks up, his clown smile plastered back onto his face, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

He’s like a damn puppy, you swear. You have no idea how anyone can survive so long in a life like his keeping their heart sewn to his sleeve.

"Yeah, that’s real descriptive," you sigh, "Do you have any less whimsical hippie answer? Or you could, I don’t know, expand on exactly how you expect us to spend our time together, because unfortunately I am still not a goddamn mind-reader."

This time, your words manage to soothe him, and his posture becomes a bit more relaxed than earlier. “Didn’t much get that far,” he admits.

"I’m up for anything," Kanaya offers, returning the first aid kit.

You roll your eyes. God, how they try your patience at every turn. “How so very helpful, Kanaya. That sure narrows down our selection of activities to oh, only ever conceivable activity know to man.”

"I try my best," Kanaya teases you, returning and leaning on the dining table. It gives you a glance of her cleavage, making her small but perfectly soft breasts press together as she props them against the edge of the table, which you are quick to look away from. If she catches you checking her out, you’d probably die from the shame.

Gamzee shifts his weight onto his other foot, stretches out his arms over his head and yawns. “Well, I kind of got myself a dim little lightbulb making an appearance over my head if anyone is open to it.”

Oh great, you think. Usually he isn’t so shy about speaking his mind. This idea must be especially moronic.

When you finally give him a nod that lets him know that you’re at least willing to listen to it, Gamzee barks out one of his deep throaty laughs. “Alright, well, it’s actually easy to be demonstratin’ than explainin’, so that’s what a motherfucker is gonna do.”

He starts walking closer to you, and you meet his gaze, trying to figure out what the fuck this clown is going to do. It isn’t until he starts leaning over into your personal bubble that you start feeling nervous. Goddamn, he’s close enough that you can smell him, his natural scent, something raw and salty and oh so familiar. It makes you wonder, for the thousand billionth time in your life, what he tastes like.

Then you can feel his breath on your lips, and you realize that you might actually get to find out. His fingers cup your chin, and you’re closing your eyes before your mouths even make contact.

Holy shitsmoking mother of fuck this feels like heaven. Or sin. Like the most heavenly sin or the most sinful heaven. You can’t decide. You can’t even think straight. He tastes so fucking sweet, what the hell did he even eat to make him this sweet, like powdered sugar and rich dark chocolate. You are opening your lips before you know what you’re doing with yourself, but you’re offering yourself to him, your whole mouth, or more, whatever he wants.

One of his stringy but surprisingly strong arms pulls your torso up against his, and by God this is the most magical clusterfuck you have ever managed to have happened to you. His kiss is so clumsy, it’s like he’s trying to devour you, but he’s doing it so slowly, like he’s trying to savor every bite, and when you shiver all over, you can feel him give a gentle shiver back.

When he releases you, the room is spinning, and you realize you’re gasping for air. You hadn’t even realized that you could ever love the feel of oxygen in your lungs so much.

But you love him far more. He’s just smirking at you, the bastard, like he knew somehow that the second he got his arms around you that you’d dissolve into the most needy dickhumping bastard that had ever managed to get a first kiss.

"The motherfucking shit was that," you say as soon as you can breathe semi-regularly again.

"I believe," Kanaya says, "that you two just had sloppy makeouts."

Holy pile of buttfuck, how in all of blistering hell could you have forgotten about Kanaya?

"Holy pile of buttfuck," you say.

Kanaya rises from her casually leaning position, and her boobs go back to obeying the laws of gravity. “I second that statement. A holy pile of buttfuck indeed. We have quite the problem here.” She bites her lip as she pauses, and god damn where did she learn to be so attractive?

"Um." It’s all you manage to say. You think the whole world has gone crazy.

A few more steps, and Kanaya is almost in danger of stepping into the personal bubble that apparently you and Gamzee are now sharing. She confirms your earlier assessment of the situation when she says, “It appears that someone forgot to invite me. Was that you, Karkat?”

Kanaya Maryam is a lesbian. This is a fact you have accepted years ago. And yet she’s leaning over, and you’re one hundred percent convinced she’s going to kiss you.

You’re not disappointed.

If Gamzee’s kiss was inept, Kanaya’s is pristine, exact. She follows a predictable pattern, and it doesn’t take long for you to meet the dance of her lips with your own. Both her hands reach to take your face, as if she is afraid of you pulling away from her anytime soon. It’s a silly fear, because you’re fairly sure a suction cup wouldn’t be as attached to anything as you are in this moment to Kanaya.

A boldness seizes you, and you take her waist, pull her closer. She comes willingly, no sign of resistance, and she even parts her lips for you. Only an idiot would turn down an invitation like that from a woman like her, so you taste her. Kanaya, you’re unsurprised to find, is as flowery as her perfume, with an aftertaste of honey, and when you tip your tongue on the roof of her mouth she makes this sound, this breathless whimper, that goes straight between your legs. You do it again, and the sound becomes broken with the force of her shuddering, and you’re fighting one damn persistent boner.

Then there is a heat on your ear, and it’s only when you hear a velvety hum that you realize what’s going on. Gamzee’s teeth pull at your earlobe, and you can feel his broad fingers tangling in your hair.

Kanaya pulls away, smiles one of her affectionate smiles, and rubs her thumb over your cheek. “Karkat,” she says your name simply, tenderly.

"Karkat," Gamzee moans in your ear, and oh my fucking god. A chill runs down your spine, and there’s no more fighting it. You’re halfway to full mast and there’s no going back while you can feel his tongue on the side of your neck.

"What’s going on," you finally manage to whisper, searching Kanaya’s sparkling, coy eyes, trying to find something to explain this sudden windfall of good fortune.

"Karkat," Kanaya begins, but is cut off by Gamzee.

He groans against your neck, muffled by your skin, his breath right against your pulse. “God, Karkat, Karkat,” he continues to gasp, sounding so turned on that only your good sense keeps you from rubbing the now rather obvious lump in your pants against Kanaya’s thigh.

"Gamzee," you try to warn him.

"Karkat, god, Karkat," he pants, and oh holy shit, he’s palming himself through his pants, he’s actually touching himself, and your own erection throbs with pain.

"Karkat."

"Karkat."

You wake with a start, gasping, disoriented and fighting to put the pieces back in place.

"Karkat." That’s Kanaya’s voice. You glance at her, and she’s giving you a sympathetic look. "You shouldn’t fall asleep in class," she whispers, patting your shoulder, "C’mon. It’s time for lunch."

You stare at her for a few seconds. Horror and shame kills your boner in record time.

"Karkat?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Weird dream." You begin to pack your bags.


	10. Gamzee/Karkat/Kanaya, Humanstuck Threesome Prt 2

"Come on, hun, say my name."

You’re more than willing to comply, gasping out “Kanaya,” as she lifts her hips and slams them back down onto you, your length smothered in the sweet, sweet warmth of her. You’re drowning in pleasure, electricity dancing between your thighs as you move along with her rhythm, trying desperately to press as deep into her body as you’re capable of.

She’s so tall compared to you, her breasts are in your face. You murmur, “Kanaya,” again, tighten your grip on her thigh, the other hand holding the small of her back, that dip in her spine near her voluptuous behind that you want to dot with wet kisses until she trembles from the not-enough. You lean forward, muffle yourself with her fleshy breast in your mouth, suckling like a babe at her, teasing little breathless whimpers from the bottom of her throat.

"Karkat," she moans back, curling her fingers in your locks and trying to pull you closer, arching her chest against your mouth and grinding down hard on your dick. She engulfs your length, and you keen, suck harder, feel that tight heated coil in your gut that has your skin shivering and your dick so molten hot, the pressure nearly too much to bear.

With a yank she pulls your head back, looks you in the eye. You don’t halt the roll of your body against hers, you don’t think you have the strength to. You’re shaking with the need to burst, to fill her with your release.

"Karkat," she says again, licks her gorgeous scarlet lips. Apparently she wants your attention rather badly, because she goes completely still.

With effort, you keep yourself from rutting into her like a feral animal. She’s so wet and soft all around you, it’s so enticing, she’s addicting. It takes a moment for you to refocus and find your voice.

"Yes?" You ask her, try to avoid looking at the swell and fall of her perky chest and swollen nipples as she pants.

Her fingers loosen a bit, releasing your hair so that she can smooth back your bangs. Her expression is so tender, you want to smother her with all the affection and pleasure that she can stand. “Karkat,” she says, her voice soft and strangely strong despite how hard she’s breathing, “you’re going to fail all your classes if you persist in using school hours to catch up on your sleep.”

By the time you realize what’s going on, you feel two things in equal intensity: the burn of the blush on your cheeks, and the ache in your throbbing, untouched cock.

"You’re drooling, dear."

You try not to look in Kanaya’s eyes as she leans over to grab some tissues from her bag. She hands the stack to you, and you sit up, try to make it obvious to anyone that you’re hiding one painful boner. Instead you train your focus on cleaning your face and making yourself presentable.

Thankfully, the teacher appears to haven’t even noticed your catnap. He’s too involved in listening to the sound of his own voice.

"Thanks," you mutter to Kanaya, failing, despite your best efforts, to evaporate into mist and leave this room. With any hope, the embarrassment will cool your boner back down, and no one will leave this classroom any wiser about your secret fantasies.

Usually your wet dreams hardly get kicked off before you wake, but you’re fairly sure this time you had been less than a minute away from creaming the seat of your pants. It’s going to take time for the ache of lust in your stomach to simmer down to something manageable. As it is, you’re dangerously close to rocking your hips on your chair in a feeble attempt to find a way to get some friction on your touch-starved cock.

It isn’t helping that you can see Kanaya out of the corner of your eye, held in a position of hesitation and concern, as though she is about to say something.

You want to fuck Kanaya, yes, you want to pump her full of your cum until she’s spilling out down her thighs and the lips of her pussy quiver at the mention of your name. But more than that, you want her to call you her man. You want to share the type of emotional bond with her that inspired some of your favorite love stories. You want to love her with your entire body, even the parts that don’t exist in a phycial manner. Right now, though, your dick seems to be calling dibs, and that’s just not okay, given the situation and your current relationship to her.

Guilt, yes, guilt is the surefire antidote for your groin. You start to feel a bit more confident.

You turn to assure Kanaya that she doesn’t need to mother you, that you’re fine, and that she doesn’t need to worry, but at that moment your friend to your other side gives you a nudge.

"Uh, Karbro."

Kanaya looks behind you to Gamzee, seeming curious as to what he has to say.

You turn to look at Gamzee, who has paused in his ritual of doodling nonstop during class. It keeps him focused on something, and doesn’t get him in trouble, so you have no problem with it. He usually ends up getting so caught up in it, however, that he doesn’t really interact with anyone, not even you. So this is sort of weird.

"Yeah?" You ask him. He still has that half-asleep look he gets when he’s trying to stop himself from zoning out.

Instead of replying, he leans back in his chair, looks under the table, and then back up at you, raising an eyebrow quizzically. Once you understand, you know your face must be priceless by the way he smirks at you.

"Late afternoon wood?" He mouths at you, and oh fuck.

"Oh." That’s Kanaya, and even though every instinct tells you not to, you chance a peek at her, to see her cheeks and the bridge of her nose dusted with pink. "Well then."

The fuck are you supposed to say to that? You think you may die from the shame now, but even that fails to lower the tent in your trousers.

Gamzee, however, shrugs his shoulders with the natural gracefulness that he’s somehow been blessed with, moving like his whole skin-and-bones body has the same properties as water. “Shit’s natural, brother,” he reassures you, and you feel his hand on your thigh.

With a pained sigh, you take a breath to try to explain to your brainrotted friend that though his touch of comfort is appreciated, it’s not exactly the thing you need right n—

Holy flaming monkeyshit his fingers are sneaking down your pants, playing with the fabric of your boxers.

You almost swat him for teasing you, but then he manages to find his way under them, and the first fingerpad moves down the sensitive inside of your leg, and you clamp your teeth down on your lip hard enough to make your eyes sting with tears.

At once Gamzee’s hand is gone, and you gape at him, ready to murder the bastard.

He’s pulling his hoodie off, yanking it over his head in one fluid motion that lifts the shirt he wears underneath for a fraction of a moment, long enough for you to scope the appealing slope of his stomach as it dips down to the curls beneath his belly button.

God, why are you cursed with such attractive friends?

"Here," Gamzee advises you in a weirdly commanding voice, "put this on, pull the hood down, pretend you’re just catching up on your z’s. If a motherfucker gets the itch to be a hollering, bite down on the hood."

It takes you a moment to understand, and then another moment to believe him. Is he really…?

"C’mon, brother, best to just get this out of your system now," he reassures you, his voice suddenly gone shy, as though he’s afraid he may have overstepped a boundary.

You want to kiss him, want to yank his face down and mash your mouth to his and tongue fuck him until your mouth is rotten with the taste of him. He’s going to give you a fucking handjob, you’re going to have his hand wrapped around your cock, and you’ve never been more aroused in your entire life.

Instead, you take his hoodie and do as he instructs, shifting so that the fabric can be easily accessed by your mouth. You’re kind of a vocal fucker, so you know you’ll need it. The hoodie smells like him, and that alone has your dick in agony again.

You don’t look at Kanaya, you don’t want to know what she thinks about this. Your brain is drowning in hormones, and maybe you’ll regret this later, maybe you’ll hate yourself, but none of that matters because that’s the future and right now Gamzee fucking Makara wants to touch your dick.

Still, you shiver when you feel his hand return, dipping down to touch bare skin to bare skin.

He isn’t shy at all about griping you in his palm, fingers dancing over your inflamed need quickly, like he’s playing an instrument. Your skin is so heated and pulsing with sensitivity that it’s not long before you’re grounding your heels into the floor in the effort it takes to keep your hips still.

God, his fingers are so long and boney and they feel just like you thought they would, even better than your imagination. This is real and the callouses of his palm is stroking, creating a delicious friction. You’re being destroyed under the crushing pleasure that his fingers are providing for you, giving just the right amount of pressure, twisting his wrist just so. You can feel him smearing your own dripping wetness back over you, and again you’re reminded of your dream.

God, to have Kanaya bent over a table, to grope one ass cheek in one hand and have her expose the lips of her womanhood to you. You’d pound her into the furniture, hold the weight of a breast in your palm, hump her from behind.

And Gamzee, god, fuck, you want to know what his cock feels like so badly. You’ve had your own fingers up your ass before, thinking about it. The sensation of being filled is odd, but by no stretch of the imagination unpleasant. And with Gamzee slamming into you, stimulating your oh so sensitive prostate, well, that would be heaven.

You want them both to the point of suffocating, and you’re nearly swallowing the fabric of the hood as you suck in air. You want Kanaya’s pussy, you want Gamzee’s dick, you want them both so much and it hurts and your groin aches and you’re so close, you’re nearly crying with the pain in your gut, you need to release this pressure so badly, you can’t take this anymore, it’s too much, way too much, you’re going to explode everywhere and you’re in class and where is it going to all go anyway you’re going to coat Gamzee’s fingers in your cum and—

Oh no fuck that’s hot.

Nothing matters but your climax. You can’t help but jolt your hips once, chair squeaking a bit, but you couldn’t give one fuck, because you’re riding an orgasm that’s stealing your breath away, you can’t even feel anything below your chest anymore, it’s just white pleasure and bliss and the ghost of aching pains that have been sated.

"Karkat?" Kanaya’s concerned voice drifts outside your bubble of consciousness, and you almost giggle. You feel so happy, you feel like you need to tell them, to let them know.

You’re unconditionally and irrevocably in love with them.

Before you can make a complete ass of yourself (thankfully), Gamzee pulls his hand away and stares at it from under the table. “Umm,” he says.

"Didn’t think of that, did you?" Kanaya snips, but she hands him a tissue willingly enough.

Kanaya tries to convince you that maybe it would be a good idea to excuse yourself to the bathroom to clean yourself up. You assure her you will as soon as you’re certain you can stand again.

You convince Gamzee to let you keep the hoodie until you can wash the drool from it for him.

Though… although your body is spent, your mind is still lingering on less than pure thoughts. What if you…? I mean, if you washed it…? It’s not like he would ever know.

You think you’re going to have fun tonight.


	11. Gamtav, Heat Cycles

It was getting to be that time again, and Tavros wasn’t quite sure which would be the worst option: going out to visit his matesprit in person, or waiting it out back at his own hive. Several times that night he considered logging on and trolling Gamzee, but each time he figured out a manner of procrastination.

After all, they had never been that intimate before. And the whole “being in heat” thing might very likely take the romance from their first time.

It was getting rather annoying, though, attempting to ignore the constant throbbing in his nether regions. Not that Tavros didn’t have his own means of remedying the problem, but it was always temporary, and generally left him even hornier than before he had gotten off. Besides, he didn’t want to be one of those chumps who were offline for long hours during filial pail time. Even if Tavros was otherwise occupied, there was the obvious conclusion all his friends would jump to.

Actually, the idea of his friends suspecting him of masturbating was likely the most effective way of cooling down his libido, other than the rather painful solution of just icing his bulge and nook.

Then again, if he did get together with Gamzee, then both of them would be offline for a while.

There was no reason for it to be so complicated. If they had been still living on Alternia, they would currently all be subjected to getting down and dirty for round after round of shameful pailing while the drones waited impatiently outside for their buckets to be filled to the rim. It was built into their systems, built for their survival. So why was it such a taboo to admit that one was currently under the throes of their natural bodily urges?

That was it. Tavros had his mind made up. If Gamzee was up for it, they were going to get it out of their system so they could finally get back to their regular schedules, perhaps even earlier than usual.

—

Gamzee had been very surprised to be solicited by Tavros so bluntly, but would have considered himself to have gone insane again if he didn’t accept it without question. Of course, he hadn’t been online for the whole week, and needed to be called for their date to be arranged, and he felt a bit guilty for not keeping up with his friends.

It had been too embarrassing, though, trying to keep up a conversation with his nook fluids creating an uncomfortable wet spot in his pants. Instead he was ready to resign himself to laying on his stomach in his horn pile for the rest of the month.

This, he reflected as he opened the door for his matesprit, was a much better plan.

"Hey," Tavros was the first to speak, awkward as the moment was.

"Hey Tav," Gamzee returned, trying to not get too excited over the sight of his beloved, knowing his sweats weren’t meant for hiding swollen bulges.

There was a pause, and Tavros stepped in, closing the door behind him and closing the distance, pulling his tall matesprit down for sloppy makeouts. The scent and taste wafting off of both trolls was heftier than normal, their hormones burning their flesh with the pheromones that were meant to spark concupiscent feelings.

It wasn’t the most professional kiss they had shared, but that hardly mattered as they stumbled back, maneuvering as one as they attempted to get to the couch as swiftly as they could.

Gamzee’s hands went under Tavros’s shirt, palms pressing to the heated tensing muscles of the lowblood’s torso. Tavros arched against the touch, his skin hypersensitive to even the most featherlight of touches, chest heaving with each heavy breath he took between kisses. Gamzee bent to mouth at the pulse at Tavros’s throat, suckling at the already bronzed skin.

"Get down, on your back," Tavros demanded as soon as his lips were free, his hand seeking Gamzee’s bum. In an instant his lover’s hips were glued to his, bumping and grinding, both moving fast and out of rhythm with one another.

At this rate, they would both have rather unspectacular climaxes, and far too quickly. Tavros attempted to find his rationality again, which had suddenly dissolved under the constant wave of moans rolling from his lover’s throat, and repeated, “I said, get on your back. On the couch, now.” With Herculean strength, he managed to pull his hips from the warm dampness of Gamzee’s inner thighs.

The highblood growled, not in any sort of threat, but in a pained complaint, though he did as he was told, stretching his long body over the length of the furniture.

Not wanting clothing to get in the way later, Tavros began to strip, and as soon as he saw what he was doing, Gamzee followed suit, wiggling out of his shirt and sweats and tossing them over the back of the couch.

Tavros gulped, taking in the sight of his naked lover for the first time. Gamzee was mostly skin and bone, with some thin but tightly condensed muscles in his wiry arms and legs. Thick curls on his lower stomach lead to his bulge, the head swollen and purple to a point where Tavros knew the other wouldn’t last soon. But it was the glistening slit between Gamzee’s legs below the base of his cock that took the taurus’s breath away. The lips were inflamed, and a stain of his natural purple lubricant decorated the skin of his inner thighs.

Noticing Tavros’s gaze, Gamzee’s dick jumped, the veins on the underside enlarged to a point that appeared painful to even Tavros who didn’t have to bear them, and he widened his legs. All it took was a rather pleading whine from Gamzee, and Tavros’s gaze went back to his matesprit’s face.

"Please, Tavvy," Gamzee begged, lifting his hips and panting into the open air, "Touch me."

Tavros tried not to rush. Gamzee wasn’t a virgin, having had a black relationship before, but the two flushmates had never shared details like that, so Tavros had no way of knowing if his lover had been penetrated before. Even if he had, there was no guarantee that it wouldn’t hurt him unless Tavros was careful.

He crawled over the other, grinning as Gamzee bent his knees further and gave a whimper. Tavros took the offered hips in his hands, and positioned himself at Gamzee’s dripping entrance.

Before he could ease in slowly, Gamzee pressed against him, his eager inner muscles inviting Tavros in with ease.

Resolve broken, he gripped tighter, earning a pleased groan from Gamzee, and sheathed his own desperate for release bulge inside his lover. Tavros leaned over further, claiming Gamzee’s lips again as he began to thrust. At first Gamzee attempted to move back, desperately rutting quick and out of rhythm, so Tavros stilled his hips.

"Tav…?"

"Just… let me," Tavros assured his lover, "We want this to last, don’t we?"

Gamzee groaned, this time more a sound of impatience, but he complied, body going stiff as he waited for Tavros to take control over the rate that they fucked.

It started out slow, Tavros making sure he filled and stretched Gamzee as much as possible with each thrust in, but even his stamina could only last so long. Bit by bit he began to speed up, until he was near humping Gamzee into the couch cushions, hands moving to Gamzee’s stomach so he could lean forward and change their position, thrusting deeper and harsher with each passing breath between them.

Gamzee came rather quickly, as Tavros expected, his color spilling over his chest, but his bulge was just as hard. “Tavros…” he whined, face twisting in pain, “harder, mother fuck.”

Losing any sense of gentleness, Tavros clenched his hands, nails digging into Gamzee’s flesh as he slammed repeatedly into the other, the slap of skin on skin echoing around the small apartment almost as loud as their screams of pleasure. “Gam, Gam,” Tavros panted, hips snapping forward as the pressure in his stomach exploded, cumming hard.

Tavros only paused a quick second to catch his breath, but Gamzee was squirming beneath him, toes curling as he tried to impale himself on Tavros’s persistent erection. “Tavros, my god, please,” he gasped.

"We’re going to be doing this, fucking I mean, all day, aren’t we?" Tavros asked with a slight chuckle.

Instead of answering, Gamzee arched his spine, twisting his body in a new attempt to stimulate himself against the length inside him. It was such a breathtaking sight, and had Tavros’s veins near on fire with renewed desire.

Digging his knees back into the couch, Tavros began to ram into Gamzee’s nook once more.


	12. Gamkar, Chucklevoodoos

Having a highblood for a moirail was sometimes more than a little nerve-wracking. If Karkat didn’t trust Gamzee so much, he’d constantly be paranoid that the other would use his inborn powers to listen in on his thoughts… not that Karkat kept many secrets from the other, but it was an invasion of privacy nevertheless.

Thankfully, Gamzee was almost humorously careful about his chucklevoodoos, as if paranoid that he would actually harm Karkat with a simple mind link. But Karkat saw how Kurloz abused his powers with Meulin and Mituna, and couldn’t find the heart to jest about it.

In fact, Karkat pitied them, and other moirail pairs, for not being able to have the opportunities that he and Gamzee had been given. Chucklevoodoos were a frightening power, yes, powerful in battle when a clown could twist the emotions and minds of their enemies and turn them against their own allies. In love, however, it was a boon that Karkat never stopped being thankful of.

—

/Man, those are some motherfuckin’ whirlwind of worries and bad thoughts, brother. How can you even stand all that buzzing going down in your think sponge?/

/Oh fuck, sorry you had to hear that./

/Ain’t so much of hearing it as I’m experiencing it all in the backlash of my own cranium echoes, those thoughts in the back of the mind making their little whisperings that you don’t even hear half the mother fuckin’ time./

/Is it possible for you to at least think in grammatically correct sentence structures? Or is your sub-conscious as damn illiterate as your consciousness?/

/Thoughts aren’t really a language, brother, just emotions and concepts and pretty mirthful pictures all brewed up together into this weird concoction that your pan translates into stuff that makes sense to you. If my brain leavings are all scrunched up and being ill with their literacy with you, that’s just you making me as you know me to be, you dig?/

/…Fuck. I wish I didn’t. That is most horrifically braindamaged bullshit I have ever been at the misfortune of hearing./

Snuggling back into his big spoon, Karkat deepened his purr and attempted to quiet the various worries that were bothering his lover. He almost always was filled with a sense of urgency and stress, with a neat to-do list in his head a mile long. Gamzee didn’t need any of that, not while they were being intimate.

"Let me give your pan something else to be stuck on for a while," Gamzee suggested, running his hand down Karkat’s side, fingering the fabric of his shirt before lifting it, grazing a thumb over the raised sensitive flesh of his grubscar.

Karkat glanced back at the other, giving him a snort at his moirail’s unusual sex drive, but as usual his thoughts gave him away.

/Please./

A smile stretched the clown’s face, giving him an almost childish look with dimples at the corners of his lips that not even his paint could disguise. “Anything you want, palebro,” he whispered, “You know this here motherfucker is only here to please.”

"That’s a fucking laugh," Karkat began, but his lover’s fingers pressed into his scar, not enough to hurt, but on that border of pain and pleasure, and almost instantly he felt some heat collect in his gut.

"Sit back and just focus on feeling," Gamzee advised, pulling away from massaging the sensitive flushed flesh between the pads of his fingers so that Karkat could look at him and concentrate on his words. He tapped his temple, grinning wide. "I’m gonna keep our connection a-going this time. Let me know what you want, and how you’ll motherfuckin’ be wanting it."

Almost instantly Karkat could feel his mind spin with possibilities, and he tried to push them back before Gamzee could catch a glimpse of any of his more kinky sexual aspirations. He’d leave that for his concupiscent quadrants, he decided.

/And you like to call me the pervert motherfucker?/

Karkat flushed, wondering which ones had managed to slip through the connection before he had pushed them back. They had long ago agreed to keep a certain barrier, and Gamzee had taught Karkat how to lock away memories and thoughts he didn’t want shared behind it. Karkat rarely used it, except for concupiscent fantasies he had had about his other romantic interests, which Gamzee had no desire seeing, and Gamzee, as far as Karkat knew, only used it for his nightmares and visions, which didn’t need to be revisited by either of them.

/Chill, Karkat. I was only teasing you. Didn’t see much of anything at all… not except for one thing…/

"Which would be?" Karkat demanded, knowing the question would sound more assertive and less whiny in his actual voice than in his mind. He nearly turned around, but Gamzee put a hand to his hip and slipped a finger under his pants.

"Watch and learn, Karkat. I’m gonna be the motherfucker to rock the sanity out of that bitchtits think sponge of yours."

After that rather boastful statement, Gamzee began to pull down Karkat’s pants, taking his boxers along for the ride as well. He discarded them to the side of the bed, and slid his fingers down the crease of Karkat’s asscheeks. Karkat opened his mouth to ask just what the fuck he thought he was doing, when Gamzee’s finger passed Karkat’s asshole and moved further towards the lips of Karkat’s nook.

"I’m thinking of taking a motherfucker from behind. That good with you, Karkat?"

Karkat’s mouth went dry, and he could feel his bulge begin to swell slowly at the mental images that Gamzee’s mind was broadcasting to him, the ghost impression of Gamzee’s bulge inside him, stretching him. When Karkat gasped, pushing the images away, he found his nook feeling painfully empty, and embarrassingly slick.

"You should’ve told me what a sucker you were for nook stimulation, brother," Gamzee murmured in Karkat’s ear, his voice sounding deliciously husky. Apparently Karkat hadn’t been the only one affected by the shared fantasy.

/Stop attempting to sound like some smug bastard and just proceed to the part where you fuck my brains out, thanks./

"Understood."

Gamzee wiggled his hips backwards, getting enough space between them so that he could get himself naked. Then, getting an idea, he gripped his own bulge, raising an eyebrow even though he knew Karkat wasn’t look. He would be soon enough. He gave a squeeze, and then a slow, dragging pump, rubbing his thumb across a swollen vein, pressing and teasing each spot that he knew would leave static pleasure coursing up his length and stomach. He closed his eyes, concentrating on broadcasting the feeling of his throbbing lust to the other.

There was a muffled gasp, and Gamzee knew the other had gotten his message loud and clear.

"Why are you fucking touching yourself, asshole?" Karkat chanced a look over his shoulder, eyes roaming his lover, how his body was twisted so that he could press his hips into the touch of his wandering hands, leaving cool touches to the smoldering heat of his inflamed groin area.

Gamzee was one gorgeous picture, palm dragging up the underside, giving a squeeze near the enlarged head, already glistening with the few first drops of his purple precum, the most heavenly expression on his face, his lips twisted into a prayer. The highblood let out a gentle pant, his torso muscles clenching and unclenching all the way down to the dark trail leading to his bulge, his inner thighs trembling with the effort of keeping his hips still as he toyed with his dick, never moving fast enough to give him anything more than a few near painful sparks of piercing heat in his gut.

Karkat whimpered, the sound escaping his throat before he could censor himself. He was half tempted to move his leg a bit, rub it against his own untouched length, but pride kept him determined not to fall prey to his own impulsive desires.

"Gamzee, please," he begged, voice whispered as if afraid that anyone would overhear him, "That’s cruel as fuck, and you know it."

Gamzee’s trembling hand paused its movements, and the troll opened an eye, gave a mischievous wink, and then quickened the pace of his strokes by a slim margin, rolling his palm over the head, teasing a moan from his own throat.

/I mean it! I’m going to go insane./

Instead of replying with words, Karkat’s mind was swamped with a persistent, throbbing hunger, and one simple image.

The cancer flushed, and was sure even his toes were touched by his red blood color. What Gamzee wanted was… well, it was hard for Karkat to even think about. But all it took was another tortured moan to tumble from Gamzee’s mouth, and Karkat agreed silently.

He rolled onto his stomach, knees catching the mattress beneath him before he caught his erection uncomfortably squished underneath him. Another pause as he raised himself onto his elbows, and then, ever so reluctantly, pretending that the very idea didn’t make him wet to the point of having his own nook fluids dripping down the inside of his leg, he raised his behind, spreading his legs and offering himself to the other.

Gamzee gave a rather pleased growl, and then he was upon Karkat, hands again cupping his moirail around his waist, rolling the soft flesh in his hands before sliding down, over his grub scars, and taking his hips.

/Be gentle./

/Of course, Karkat./

Heated kisses were placed down Karkat’s spine between pants as Gamzee angled himself so that his head pressed against the almost painfully hot slickness of Karkat’s nook. He slipped himself inside the other, navigating oh so carefully past each ring of muscle, clenching down on his length hungrily.

At last as far inside as he could manage without injuring Karkat, Gamzee, gave the shallowest rock of his hips as he could image giving, and started up a purr in his chest, loud and vibrating throughout his body.

Karkat moaned, leaning back against the bulge expanding his oversensitive insides, trying to angle himself so he could get as much pressure against that bundle of nerves that left sparks dancing behind his eyes with each moment of contact as possible. Gamzee took the invitation kindly, moving against Karkat’s sweet spot, dragging himself against it with a steady, gradual rock of his body.

It wasn’t long before Karkat found himself purring back, and the combined vibrations sent chills up his spine as the friction between them amplified, having them both dancing on the edge of their climax, a pounding heaviness mirrored in their stomachs.

But Gamzee drew out their release, with the slowest of movements, their slow dance of love-making keeping them both on the edge, trembling and throbbing and vibrating together as one.

Karkat began to babble, words of adoration and love twisting together in a string of sentences that didn’t necessarily make sense, but Gamzee slowed his movements, listened to each syllable, rutted shallowly against Karkat, abused his sweet spot.

Just when Gamzee knew Karkat couldn’t last any longer, he snuck a hand down to grip Karkat’s bulge, giving a single pump before it exploded with genetic material.

Gamzee was slammed with the force of Karkat’s release, the ecstasy he was riding filling his lover’s mind, and with a shout Gamzee slammed himself deep into Karkat, the pressure in his gut snapping as he came hard into the other.

—

Their combined consciousness was nothing but white light and the hazy aftertaste of pleasure for quite a long time, drowning out the soft huffs of their breath as Gamzee held Karkat as though the other had the ability to slip away. They shared their afterglow in the way that lovers may share a goblet of wine, passing it back and forth, sipping at the memories of touches that had brought them such pleasure, neither knowing who had owned which thought.

When they slipped into sleep, they shared their dreams, as well.


	13. Gamzee/Karkat/Tavros, Exploring Kinks

The sounds of the springs squealing filled the room, as the two lovers writhed and pulsated with each other on top of the sheets. Gamzee’s head was tilted back against the pillows, his throat flexing as he gulped air. He gripped Tavros’s hips, drawing him closer in between his parted legs.

"Tav, Tav, yes," Gamzee gasped, spine arching as he bucked back, impaling himself on the other’s bulge time and time again, "Harder."

Tavros obliged, giving a grunt as he lifted his lover’s lower torso for better penetration, brushing some fabric away from Gamzee’s leg when it got in the way. He pumped Gamzee’s bulge in time with his thrusts, thumb moving over the wet slit at the head and slicking it down the side.

"Tav," Gamzee begged, his voice painfully strained and throaty, fang digging into his lower lip. Sweat coated his brow as he thrashed, madly attempting to drive the other deeper into his body.

"Wendy," Tavros returned, rutting his hips harder, crashing hard against the other. He moaned deep in his throat and chest, the sinful sound of the slap of skin on skin adding to his lust. Gamzee was beyond wet around his bulge, purple trickling down the highblood’s inner thigh, and Tavros knew neither will last long. "Wendy," he tried again, "call me Pupa."

The capricorn took to the request eagerly, pulling his skirt up again as it begins to slip down over his bulge. If he gets genetic material stains on it, he knew Kanaya would kill him. “Pupa, please, yes, more,” he growled, begging and whining as he moves against the stimulation to his bulge and nook, his stomach clenching and flexing with the pressure that’s building up inside him.

His hand reached up, moving away the adorable green shirt his lover is wearing to trace the muscles there, fingers finding the hair of his happy trail, just soaking up the privilege of physical contact with his lover.

Tavros thrust in hard, waiting for another “Pupa!” to lean over the other, using his new position to buck hard against Gamzee’s sweet spot, quick shallow thrusts he knew would leave the taller male curling his toes and quivering long after his release.

"Oh mother fuck!"

Arching up, hips crashing and becoming seemingly glued to the other’s, Gamzee gripped tight to his matesprit and moaned wildly. His words became a string of sounds, a chorus of “Pupa Pupa Pupa” as his release hit him hard and unexpected.

Tavros followed quickly, thrusting in once more, or perhaps two, everything all melted together too hot and intense for him to tell the difference. He filled Gamzee with his seed, brown mixing with purple, and dousing the smoldering fire both men felt. Spent, Tavros fell heavily onto the other, head tucked in the curve of his shoulder and neck.

They panted together for a while, visions still dancing white stars, as they settled into a tender post-coital afterglow.

Gamzee rubbed a tired, lazy hand up Tavros’s spine, nuzzling his nose against his lover’s forehead. He plants an affectionate kiss to the other’s mohawk, too, murmuring a few sweet nothings.

Finally, after being silent for a while, Tavros cleared his throat. “Sorry, if that was too weird. Was that, too weird?”

Gamzee gave a laugh. “Brother, wait until you see the sort of shit I’m into.”

\---

”The fuck am I here?”

Gamzee shooshed his moirail, never tearing his gaze or attention from what he was doing. Tying Tavros up like those Japanese fuckers were in the kinbaku books Nepeta let Gamzee borrow was no easy feat, and he had to keep checking between his written guide and asking his matesprit if what he was doing hurt too much.

"Nah," Tavros kept saying, "I’m good."

Karkat kept his hands crossed across his bare stomach, though he made sure to keep his pants on for now, and pointedly made sure not to look at Tavros, as the other troll was forced by the rope to stay in a kneeling position with his legs and ass cheeks spread, giving both a rather nice view of the swollen bronze lips of his nook.

"You’re one prettified as shit picture, Tavbro," Gamzee murmured appreciatively, kissing the other’s hip when he was done, "Don’t you agree, Karkat?"

The cancer bit his lip, and snuck a quick peek at Tavros, then turned away, flushing darkly. “This goes completely against the whole quadrant system,” he tried to argue, “This sort of sodomy has nothing to do with said system, on which our entire civilization was bu—”

"Karkat," Gamzee interrupted him with a soft pap to his lips, "If you feel uncomfortable, you can skip on out any time a motherfucker pleases. Don’t make no stink about it now after you got done with agreeing in the first place, or you’ll just confuse my pan on what you really want." He gave a chuckle, knowing Karkat enjoyed self-deprecating humor.

As expected, Karkat’s lips turned up a bit.

"Besides," Gamzee went on, "you and I both got the mirthful truth about you loving this sort of shit. Tav and I’ll put a good show on for you, okay? And if you want to be getting your own participation on, too, well just jump right the mother fuck in. And as for that quadrant noise, you just gotta shoosh that right the fuck down, because all I sees in this mess is quadrants, with you and Tav with your spade, and me and Tav with our heart. And don’t forget you and I with our diamond."

He reached out, stroking Karkat’s cheek, and the two shared a gentle smile.

"Okay, that’s all really romantic," Tavros spoke up, "but if you didn’t notice, my bulge is here, and it’s getting cold. When is someone going to touch me?"

Gamzee chuckled as Karkat grumbled, leaning over to place a trail of kisses down Tavros’s spine. “Soon, brother.”

"This is the part where we get to gag him, right?" Karkat asked hopefully, "because I could get behind that one thousand fucking percent." He tapped his claws against Tavros’s plush posterior as he spoke, in gleeful delight of the thought of his kismesis being speechless.

"Nope," Gamzee answered, cutting off Tavros’s cry of, "You wish!" "Sorry, but that conflicts with my other plan here. See, Tavros is going to be the stick waving conductor of our trans-quadrant shenanigans."

Shifting his weight uncomfortably from one knee to the other, his swinging semi-hard bulge hard to miss between his painfully wide spread legs, Tavros laughed. “That’s right, Karkat. You and Gamzee get to be my bitches for today. Anything I say goes. Right Gamz?”

"Yeup!" The clown gave a few cheerful honks, "Tavros gets the floor. He tells us where to touch, who to touch, how to touch, all them important "w" questions."

"How isn’t a—" Karkat began to say.

"Karkat, first order. Shut up." Tavros shifted his stance again, waving his ass at his two lovers. "Actually, use your mouth, but more productively. Get under me, and suck me off. Gamz, you get my nook."

Gamzee hummed, deep and dark in his throat. “Tav, I love it when you get your boss on like that,” he commented, kissing his matesprit’s thigh, “Tell me what this motherfucker has to do to make your nook all tingle with joy and shit.”

"Wait ‘til Karkat— yes, just like that." Tavros let out a contented trill, as Karkat reluctantly moved to lay underneath him, hands reaching out to stroke and tease his bulge.

Karkat leaned up hesitantly, darting out a tongue to catch the drop of precum before it fell. He shivered at the salty taste, and then took the head between his lips, giving a small suck. Then, growing braver, he gave another, causing Tavros let out a long groan.

Gamzee watched with growing interest, rubbing a hand down Karkat’s inner thigh. “Damn, palebro, forgive a clown for saying so, but you look nice like that.”

"Mmmph!" Karkat sputtered, pulling away as Tavros laughed.

"So that’s your thing, huh?" Tavros teased his kismesis, "Having people watch you?"

The two matesprits shared a laugh, as Karkat tried to protest.

"And watching others," Gamzee added, starting to take off his moirail’s pants and underwear to release his hardening bulge, "Don’t stop now, Karbro. That’s damn sexy, seeing you suck him off. Could watch bitchtits miracles like that all day long."

Karkat paused a moment to give Gamzee a glare, but did as requested, pulling Tavros’s dick into his mouth and moving his tongue over the underside, doing his best to cause the other to buck and gasp.

"Gamzee, babe," Tavros managed to order between moans, "Enter me, my nook, c’mon."

Not having to be asked twice, Gamzee moved closer, planting his knees on either side of his moirail, teasing the other’s erection with his bare ass before moving past him. He gripped either side of Tavros’s hips and teased his matesprit’s nook with a couple of fingers.

"I’m wet enough," Tavros protested, his hips jolting shallowly with pleasure, his voice strained from concentrating on keeping them still, "Just enter me."

"Whatever my heart tells me," Gamzee purred back, stroking his own shaft a couple of times before leaning over his restrained lover and pressing in. Indeed, Tavros was plenty wet, and the heat radiating all over Gamzee’s bulge made it difficult for him to keep the first couple of thrusts slow and gentle.

"Oooh, Gamz, Karkat, yes," Tavros purred in approval, moving against the both of them as they worked together to find a tempo that worked for all three.

Karkat whimpered around Tavros’s bulge, moving a hand down to grip his own, and hook a finger into his nook.

The three trolls writhed and rutted against one another, desperate for any friction they could stimulate. Karkat bucked into the touch of his fingers, as his other hand held Tavros back from thrusting too far into his throat. Gamzee whimpered and whined as he pumped himself inside Tavros, mouth pressing heated kisses to the other’s back. And Tavros, receiving pleasure from both sides, thrashed as much as the ropes would let him, clenching back his pleasure to keep himself from cumming too quickly.

They panted and moaned, moving faster as Tavros demanded it, screamed for them to give him more.

Tavros at last was unable to stop himself from orgasming, and he came with a cry, spilling into Karkat’s mouth, who pulled away with a disgusted growl, but was just as quick to move his now free hand to between his legs, one for his nook and the other for his bulge, straining his fingers inside himself and curling against his sweet spot. He arch his spine, pressing his hips against his hands with rut after desperate rut.

Gamzee shifted to shallower, quicker thrusts, the clenching of Tavros’s nook around his bulge driving him out of his mind with pleasure. “Tav, Tav, Tav,” he grunted.

"Oh god," Tavros gasped, "Gamzee, god, ouch, that kind of hurts."

Though he was close to climax himself, Gamzee stopped his erratic bucking and whined. “Sorry, motherfucker. W-what should I…?”

"I… I don’t know. Help finish Karkat off or something."

The clown nodded, giving Tavros’s spine a few more kisses before pulling away, carefully slipping from his lover’s nook. “Karkat?” He glanced over his shoulder, watching as the cancer pumped and rubbed at his genitals.

Gamzee grinned, shifting back and pulling Karkat’s hands away from himself, earning him a very frustrated huff.

"Easy, brother. You’re gonna like this, I promise."

Karkat watched as his moirail lowered himself onto Karkat’s bulge, slowly pressing so Karkat could feel himself seep deeper into each ring of muscle. They both groaned loud, desperate as they were for their orgasms.

The two moved quick and without any sort of rhythm, Gamzee riding his moirail’s bulge harshly, clenching down around the length stretching him.

Neither lasted long, a few more twisting and rutting against each other and both were cumming, Gamzee’s purple staining Karkat’s stomach as Karkat gripped Gamzee’s hips and pulled Gamzee into riding out their orgasm, pressing deep into the other’s nook as he released his genetic material.

They whined together, happy and sated, as Gamzee pulled away and gathered the other in his arms for a post-coital cuddle.

"Fuck," Karkat breathed, snuggling his bright red face into Gamzee’s neck, "Just… fuck." He laughed softly, and his palemate joined him, a gentle sharing of relief that pailing each other hadn’t been as awkward as either had feared.

"Yeah, brother, that’s exactly what my pan was saying," Gamzee agreed.

Tavros gave a huff, trying to crane his head back to glare at the snuggly moirails. “That’s real sweet, but is anyone going to, you know, untie me?”


	14. Gamkar, Reunion Piling

”I’m not watching that fucking damn movie again, Strider! There’s only so many times a palate can come in contact with horribly cliche movies meant to teach wrigglers common fucking sense lessons before my taste appendage dries out and falls to a gory red mess on the dirt.”

“Not cool, Vantas. There are only two things a Strider can’t stomach, and those are weak rhymes and—”

“Messing up your ridiculous hair-do’s?” Karkat raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms and staring Dave down with an unamused expression. He was halfway out the door, with no intentions of going back into Dave’s block to watch Finding Nemo again.

“Okay, three things, and the last one being—”

“Getting fingerprints on your shades.”

“Dude.”

“No, wait, don’t ruin this shit for me. It’s… making fun of your ridiculous accents.”

“Dude stop.”

“Being beaten in a strife.”

“Never the fucking less! The last thing a Strider will not tolerate is when someone disses Finding Nemo,” Dave finished in a rush, his anger just barely showing through in his tone.

There was a bit of silence, as Karkat waited to see if Dave had anything else to say to convince him to stay — not that anything would have worked. “Okay, great, thanks for the impromptu completely useless schoolfeeding lesson,” Karkat said, “Let’s not do this again.”

Dave gave a huff, staring the troll down through his shades. “What crawled up your pussy and died?”

“Nook.”

“Still a pussy to me, dude. And seriously, you need to get laid. You always get damn touchier than a malfunctioning tablet when your squeeze leaves for more than a… how many days has it been now?”

Karkat paused, trying to make it appear as though he had to think about it. “Six days.”

“Shit. That long already?”

“Yeah, and as I have to remind you, yet again, our relationship is not concupiscent.”

The human hums, making a bad attempt at looking interested and not like he’s heard this shit a thousand times. “Yeah, but there must be a way for moirails to relieve stress, because you look happy as a man losing his virginity the day after he comes back, and you two have non-sexual makeouts in your room.”

“It’s called piling, you ignoramus douche.”

“So matesprits pail and moirails pile? That’s actually pretty cute. You know, if I didn’t know it was actually just a sweet way of saying something really dirty. That’s dirty, right? Piling?”

“Piling is pure, and so is pailing, if done between consenting quadrantmates.”

A smile crosses Dave’s features. “Right. Forgot I was speaking to Romeo. But like, if I offered you a mountain of pillows to pile with me in…?”

He already has his answer the minute Karkat goes scarlet.

“Heh. Alright, I wasn’t actually serious.”

“I fucking know that!” Karkat snarled and flipped Dave off, turning on his heel and storming off, muttering darkly about culturally insensitive aliens.

The cancer turned the corner, and felt the first crunch under his foot. He pulled back, surveying the damage. A lone purple jelly bean lay on the ground, flattened by his shoe.

“The fuck?” Karkat thought perhaps Terezi was responsible, leaving her candy around irresponsibly for some reason that probably didn’t make the slightest bit of sense and hinted at a mental instability.

Karkat took another step, and another, and he had almost gotten to the end of the hall when he felt another jelly bean flattened underneath his weight.

“Goddammit, Terezi.” Karkat bent over, peeling the smushed candy off from where it had stuck to the ridges in his shoe. This jelly bean was red. He shook it off his finger, letting it fly off to an unknown location.

Raising his gaze a bit, Karkat felt his previous conclusion threatened by new evidence.

All down the hall, and turning around the corner, was a path of jelly beans, carefully put one in front of one another, alternating between purple and red.

Then Karkat knew what was going on, and he felt bad for hoping, but that didn’t stop him from bounding down beside the path of candy, and found it leading, just as he expected, back to his respite block. And the door was open.

Karkat never left his door open.

Slowing down, Karkat peeked around the corner, and grinned.

Inside, the path fell short of a pile made entirely out of soft, cushiony fabric, and sitting on top was Karkat’s lover, casually plucking jelly beans out of a jar and dropping them onto his tongue. When he caught sight of Karkat, Gamzee grinned wide, arching an eyebrow in what the cancer could only describe as a failed attempt at seduction.

“Hey there, motherfucker. Don’t you look like you just got done laying your seeing balls on a ghost?”

No one was around to judge Karkat, so he ran into Gamzee’s arms, relief and happiness shining in his eyes. Gamzee’s arms came up automatically, pulling his pale brother into a tight embrace, neither moving for a while, just experiencing the feel of the familiar and missed touch and closeness of their moirail.

“You’d better be planning on sharing those,” Karkat said at last, and Gamzee knew at once what he meant.

“‘Course, Karkat. Who were you thinking I’d snatch up these miracle candies for anyhow if not you?”

Still holding Gamzee close with one arm, Karkat reached for the jar and took a handful, grinning. “There better not be anyone else. So what’s up with the pile?”

Gamzee pulled back a bit, threading fingers through Karkat’s hair as he watched his moirail pick the jelly beans two or three at a time out of his palm and put them into his mouth to chew. “I got my realization going that you would be happy for a break from the honk and squeak of the horn pile, so I made this for us. Hope you don’t mind the change of location for our reunion piling session.”

“Who the hell said you were getting lucky tonight?” Karkat teased, resting his head to Gamzee’s shoulder.

“Well, I guess I’m just one bold motherfucker, having the gumption to be making wicked assumptions like that,” Gamzee teased back, tracing the curve of Karkat’s round nose with the tip of a claw, tickling the other without meaning to do so.

Karkat pushed Gamzee’s hand away. “Can we get all wrapped up in these? They’re just like heavy duty blankets, right?”

“Close enough. They’re quilts. And yeah, we can get our burrito impressions down together! Here, just shift to the side if you would be so mother fuckin’ kind.”

Following Gamzee’s instruction, still snacking on the jelly beans, Karkat watched as the highblood pulled one of the quilts up and wrapped it around their shoulders. He pulled the two corners tight together, trapping the two of them inside to share body heat, most of which came from Karkat.

“I missed you,” Karkat mentioned softly between bites, as he snuggled close to Gamzee.

“Missed you, too, Karkat. Being apart from you always leaves a nasty hole right in the middle of me. Makes me damn well ill some days.” Gamzee spoke his words gentle and smooth, though his face was slightly pained.

Regret had no place in their pile, Karkat decided, and he pulled Gamzee’s face down, showering pale kisses over the other’s skin at apparent random.

Gamzee giggled high and precious like a wriggler, and Karkat made the kisses sloppier, noisier, to coax the sound out of his moirail again.

“You’re the best, best friend,” Gamzee said once they were done being silly.

“Love you.”

“Pale as sugar, brother, I love you, too.”

They exchanged some soft touches, just reacquainting each other with their favorite places, remembering which spots tickled and which ones felt especially good when massaged. Karkat ended up perched on Gamzee’s lap, though neither knew quite when it had happened.

“Wait,” Gamzee said after a moment, “We almost got done forgetting the best mother fuckin’ part.” He reached for the discarded jar of jelly beans, spilling some into his hand and grinning at Karkat.

Karkat’s smile grew fond and gooey, as Gamzee took a single candy and fed it to him, moving slow as though he wanted an excuse to trace Karkat’s bottom lip before pulling back to grab the next one. Karkat chewed slowly, reaching out for one to feed Gamzee, which the highblood took with gentle fangs, kissing Karkat’s finger before he pulled it away.

It was a rather impressive jar, and they were only halfway through before Gamzee complained of a stomach ache. They fell to the side for belly rubs, lifting their shirts up and discarding them to the side, no need for them with the heat they shared together in the quilt.

More soft touches, bare hands to bare skin, loving and intimate and so very precious, as Gamzee and Karkat exchanged soulful looks and playful kisses and sweet nothings whispered with all the affection they’d been unable to express in their time apart. Karkat purred sugary and gentle, and Gamzee purred deep and throaty, and it continued long into the night, until neither had the strength to lift more finger, and their eyelids were heavier than lead.

“Night, Karkat,” Gamzee said to Karkat, pulling his lover onto his chest, offering himself as a pillow, which the other quickly accepted.

“Goodnight, Gamzee.” Karkat yawned wide and uncensored like a cat, and Gamzee snorted, too tired to laugh. Karkat was already out, anyway, and Gamzee nuzzled his nose into Karkat’s locks so that he could follow him.

Karkat hated when Gamzee left, but the highblood could only hope that their reunion piling was enough to at least make up for part of it.


	15. Gamkar, Pale Masturbation

Crabdad is asleep downstairs. The house is silent. Karkat says a last few words to his failure of a clown friend and signs off of his computer.

His breaths come in shallow puffs. It doesn’t seem real, what he’s actually considering. Karkat rubs his shoulder, figures he should talk himself out of it. It’s a bad habit, he knows, and if he gets into it, who knows if he’ll ever be able to stop.

But Gamzee’s words from their conversation play through Karkat’s mind, and again he feels that need he felt earlier.

TC: dOn’T rEaLly KnOw If I sHoUlD bE gEtTiNg My CoNcErN oN jUsT yEt BuT  
TC: My LuSuS aIn’T sHoWeD hIs HiDe FoR  
TC: sHiT  
TC: mUsT bE a CoUpLe Of WeEkS bY nOw AnD tHiS mOtHeRfUcKeR hErE hAs BeEn GeTtInG wOrRiEd SoMeThInG fIeRcE  
TC: nOt To HaRsH yOuR dAy WiTh A cLoWn’S sIlLy CoMpLaInTs Or NoThInG  
TC: jUsT bEeN A rEaL mOtHeRfUcKiN lOnG tImE sInCe I eXpErIeNcEd ThE mIrAcLe Of SoMe ReAl NiCe NoN tRoLlIaN bAsEd InTeRaCtIoN

Karkat’s gut had twisted into a painful pretzel, and he knew at that moment that he was lost.

The idea is far too tempting not to at least try it. Oh, Karkat has had dreams before. He’s read enough of the stuff, and he even managed to find some mildly disturbing videos online to watch. But all of that seems different from this. This is a whole new level of pathetic, but Karkat knows that if he doesn’t get it out of his system, he’ll lay awake in his recoupercoon for a while with an unmet longing.

Karkat knows what Gamzee looks like, from some pictures they’ve swapped, which makes it easier to succumb to his need.

Getting down on his knees, sitting back on his haunches, Karkat visualizes the other troll, his friend, his — against all better judgement — secret crush. He sees Gamzee’s wild curls that are desperately in need of some personal time with a good comb, his half-lidded, unfocused eyes, the easygoing smile that plays on his lips and makes his whole face look so soft. Karkat tries to imagine what Gamzee looks like without all the stupid paint, imagines his sharp highblood features and how his eyes would really pop. Most of all, Karkat focuses on Gamzee’s hands, which he figures must be larger than his own, with prominent bones and thick nails in need of a trim.

Karkat quivers all over, torn between his shame and his desire, but at last his desire wins over.

It starts with one simple stroke, as Karkat trails his fingers up the side of his arm, over his shoulder. Goosebumps break out over the skin. Karkat is being too gentle. He lets out his breath, tries again. It doesn’t feel like much, nothing different from accidentally brushing against the corner of something as he walks by.

Disappointed, Karkat closes his eyes. This time he imagines Gamzee kneeling before him, reaching out one wiry limb, and tries it again, picturing Gamzee’s hand the entire time.

Karkat gasps, loud and surprised, at how good it feels. And now Karkat knows he won’t stop, because he wants this so badly, and he wants it to be real. He rolls the arm of his sleeve up and pictures Gamzee gripping his shoulder sympathetically as he wraps his fingers over the curve. Karkat feels a trickle of joy bloom in his chest, and he feels the corners of his lips ache with the effort it takes not to smile.

Then, on a whim he really should feel embarrassed by, he gets the urge to wrap his arms around himself, so he does. If only he had his real friend here to hold, Karkat thinks as he hugs himself, tight but not too tight. It makes him feel secure, safe.

The hug still doesn’t feel like quite enough, though, so Karkat slides his arms against one another, just gets his fill of skin on skin, and it’s delicious. Gamzee’s arm would be cool, so Karkat pretends that he feels cold.

Oh, how lovely it would be, to actually have someone to hold and touch so intimately. The idea has Karkat’s throat humming with noise, and he tries to bite it back.

Again Karkat replays Gamzee’s earlier words, and this time he rewrites the ending. He has himself saucily ask Gamzee to come over, has Gamzee happily accept. And then, Karkat narrates to himself as he begins to massage the muscles in his upper arm, then they get to the good part.

In Karkat’s fantasy, Gamzee comes in to his hive — Crabdad is conveniently away for the next few hours, just long enough for them to get most of it out of their systems — and Karkat lets him in, greets him with a hug at the door. Karkat squeezes his torso again, tries to feel Gamzee’s bony body instead of his own. Gamzee will smell salty like the ocean, and like sopor and baked goods, and it will be so tantalizingly relaxing that Karkat really can’t be blamed for any behavior from then on out.

And then Gamzee will talk about how touch starved he is, using his lyrical manner of twisting both words and non-words alike into a song instead of simple prose. And Karkat will hang on every last word, trying to curb the growing knot of pity in his guts that tells Karkat to just reach over the table and pap the other.

But soon Karkat can’t help it, and he reaches out a hand to pap Gamzee — papping his own cheek as he mirrors his mental story — and even adds a gentle, “Shoosh,” for added effect. God, Karkat can feel the immediate response, the unclenching of tense muscles all over his body. He imagines Gamzee saying it back, his voice much deeper than Karkat’s, and Karkat at last can’t help but let an overjoyed chirp escape.

Next, Karkat thinks, next he should invite Gamzee up to his block, and caught up in the moment as they are, Gamzee accepts without giving it a second thought.

Karkat begins to purr as he pictures Gamzee coming into his private block, the place no other has been but him, and he wonders what it would feel like to have Gamzee’s weight on top of him. Their bodies would probably fit like puzzle pieces, Karkat’s head fitting right underneath Gamzee’s chin as if the clown had been waiting all his six sweeps to get the spot filled.

It’s deranged, this act, but Karkat can’t make himself stop, not yet. He grabs a blanket from the couch, stretching out to reach the corner and pull it over. This, he decides, this is what the two of them would use to wrap each other up. Karkat drapes it over his shoulders, purring as he pulls it tight and closed, trapping heat inside. And Gamzee is so cold, Karkat remembers, he would love to be caught in a heated lowblood burrito.

Karkat can no longer keep himself up, his legs feeling like jello as he nightdreams about his crush, so he lays on his side and curls up.

When Karkat presses his back against the side of a chair, he discovers he can imagine Gamzee spooning him, and his mind just goes sort of light and hazy white for a moment. Karkat reaches to tease the skin of his neck with a fingertip, and in his head it’s Gamzee’s breath, and then a press of lips, as Gamzee claims what is his.

Oh, how Karkat wants to belong to the other, and Karkat purrs and purrs at the idea, of having Gamzee whisper words into his ear, so soft and shy that Karkat doesn’t first understand.

Again the whisper, and God, Gamzee is professing his love, and Karkat goes fuzzy all over, toes curling as he inwardly squeals with contentment.

A long time passes before Karkat moves, his entire being so relaxed that he feels more liquid than solid, his head in contrast nothing but air. Karkat drifts on cloud nine, deeply satisfied with his fantasy, as the high slowly dissipates.

Even by the time Karkat slips into his recoupercoon, he is too content to be ashamed.

That day, he dreams of a clown.


	16. Dirkroxy, Foodplay and Bondage

It’s the way that Roxy eats. Dirk is transfixed, because she has the most perfectly shaped lips he’s ever seen. When they close around a piece of fruit, or her tongue darts out to grab that piece of spaghetti that always manages to miss her mouth, Dirk discovers that his feelings are not as platonic for her as he previously thought.

He tries to be discreet, of course. No reason to make their friendship awkward. So he stares at her only behind the safety of his shades, keeping his expression otherwise a perfect poker face.

But Roxy isn’t one of his most trusted allies for nothing. She’s weirdly perceptive, and it doesn’t take her long to notice how she can always feel his gaze on her whenever they all sit down for dinner together. At first she doesn’t quite believe it, so she tries some experiments.

When she slows her process, pressing her lips to the forbidden red skin of an apple, almost as if kissing it, before sinking her teeth in, Dirk’s poker face disappears for half a second, too quick for her to see what was underneath.

When she presses her top lip to a spoonful of soup to test its temperature, she notices that Dirk turns just the slightest bit towards her.

When she actually licks some of the whipped cream off of the top of her pumpkin pie, taking such a large dollop that some of it ends up on the underside of her nose and lip, she actually sees Dirk spasm a little, though he passes it off as a cold chill.

But Roxy doesn’t have to use her imagination as to what Dirk is up to when he excuses himself early that night.

—

Dirk can practically taste the cream and spices from the pie on his tongue as he rocks against the lump in his pants, keeping his breathy steady and calm. Doing this when all their rooms are so close is tricky, so he keeps as silent as possible, kneeling on the ground so he doesn’t have to worry about his bed creaking.

He’s getting ready to unzip his jeans when there is a knock on the door. Dirk doesn’t flinch so much as he freezes.

Keeping his voice level, he asks, “Yeah?”

Of course it’s Roxy that answers. “Just wanted to check up on my bestie,” she replies, “You seemed to not be feeling well during dinner. Stomachache?”

Dirk starts to say, no, no, but then realizes that it’s actually a pretty good lie. “I guess it just didn’t settle all that well,” he says instead, “Don’t worry, though, all I need is to sleep it off.”

"Maybe I should get you some tea," Roxy offers.

"You don’t have to—" Dirk starts, and then hears her footsteps trail off. Shit. She’s actually going to get some. He stands and retreats to his bed where he can hide under the covers better. He stares down at himself, trying to figure out if it’s too obvious or not, before giving up and rolling to his side.

Roxy comes back in a few minutes later with a little saucer and a teacup. It’s adorable, really, and Dirk can’t help but smile.

"Here you go," Roxy exclaims, "Ginger tea. Guaranteed to make you feel better. It’s Lalonde approved." She sits on the edge of his bed, her normally short dress rising a bit at her thighs, and hands it to him.

Dirk does his best not to stare, hoping for a peek at the line of her panties, and feels like a pervert.

If Roxy notices the way his eyes wander, she says nothing. Instead, she gives him a smile and laughs, “Well, you have to sit up to drink it, silly! Come on, lazy butt, get a move on.”

This isn’t the best idea. “I’ll have it later, okay?” Dirk tries.

"No," Roxy protests, "How do I know you’ll actually drink it, hmm? Nope nope, I’m going to make sure you drink this pronto."

Dammit. Dirk remembers how pointless it is to argue with Roxy, and sits up slowly, hoping to all hell she doesn’t notice anything. “Okay, okay,” he gives up, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Good," Roxy purrs with satisfaction, "Now drink this all down, okay?"

Dirk sighs but doesn’t protest. Taking the saucer from her, and heeding her warnings that it’s “just a tad toasty, don’t burn your tongue, hon,” he takes a slow sip. It’s really good, actually.

"Thank you," Dirk says, "but I can finish the rest myself, you know. You don’t need to tie me down and force it down my gullet."

Roxy smirks at the accidental innuendo and asks, “What if I want to?”

"Oh." Dirk holds the tea cup daintily, with his thumb out for the hell of it, and watches her for a long while. He can tell now that she knows exactly what’s up, pun definitely intended.

"I imagine you’re the type of guy who keeps rope somewhere in his room," Roxy comments, looking around.

"Second drawer, behind my boxers," Dirk answers.

Roxy gets up and skips over to the dresser, digging around until she finds it. “Arms over your head. Er. If you want to, that is. Consent being sexy and all that jazz.”

Dirk snorts and does as she asks, placing the tea down on the side table.

She actually climbs up over him to tie the knot, giving him a full view of her cleavage as she bends over.

He regrets the rope immediately when he realizes that this means that he can’t touch her. Especially now that she is settling back on her heels and looking so very touchable.

Roxy pulls down the dress so that she can pull her arms out of the sleeves, baring herself so that only her bra is covering her chest. “I thought you were gay,” she comments when his eyes appear to be trying to devour her, “Or was that all a bunch of bullcrap?”

"I told you it wasn’t like that," Dirk responds, "A sexy person is a sexy person."

Roxy flushes from the praise. “You think I’m sexy?” She asks, pulling down a strap over her shoulder. One cup falls a mere half inch, exposing the side of a breast.

"Rox, anyone with eyes can see that you’re one hell of a girl," Dirk answers.

He watches as she pulls back the blankets, sighing at the very obvious sign of arousal in his pants. Roxy, however, does not laugh like he thought she would. Looking very serious, she says out loud, “Now how do I want to do this?”

"Hmm. You could fuck me."

Roxy smiles over at him. “That wouldn’t be any fun,” she protests with a shake of her head. She thinks for awhile longer, and then smirks. “I know,” she perks up, and reaches down to pull her panties down.

Dirk stares, at loss for words, but he still can’t see anything underneath the skirt of her dress.

"Okay," Roxy says, breathing hard, "I’m a little nervous—"

"No need to be," Dirk interrupts her, "Rox, you’re on fucking fire. You’re dynamite. You’re all the fireworks on the Fourth of July."

"Oh, shush." But Roxy is glowing from the compliments, and so she reaches a finger down and traces it up her inner thigh until it disappears under the hanging fabric. Dirk can tell that she’s doing something to herself, but can’t tell exactly what. He bucks his hips up to meet hers, and she pulls away.

Roxy stops what she was doing, wagging the finger she used to touch herself to wag it in his direction. “Slow down,” she teases.

Dirk grunts and nods. He’s cool with her pulling the shots.

After a pause, Roxy starts up again, using several fingers and rocking against them. The other hand slips under her bra, moving in circular motions.

It’s hypnotic watching her, and Dirk grunts again.

Seeming to understand what he wants, Roxy presses her knee between his legs. It’s at an awkward angle, but Dirk arches his body and strains against the rope so that he can move against her.

They move at different paces, but neither one complains or minds. Dirk drinks in the sounds that she is making, soft, startled gasps, as if this is the first time she’s ever done this, but Dirk knows her better than that.

It’s a show, all for him, and he appreciates it, appreciates her.

"Roxy," he moans her name, as a way of thanks, and grinds against the offered knee the best that he can.

She moves faster, and the dress is lifted with her wrist as she bobs it up and down, never long enough for Dirk to get a good look at her, but enough for him to now know exactly what’s going on down there.

Dirk is losing any sense of rhythm, due to the way her knee keeps moving away from him as Roxy nearly forgets about him.

"Roxy, dammit," he begs, "C’mon."

He has to keep reminding her to move her knee back up against him, and he sighs with relief whenever she does.

He’s reaching the edge, all his heat now centered in his lower gut and groin, when Roxy gasps loudly and pulls away to fall back onto the bed. He watches, straining his neck as she arches her hips and presses her fingers into herself. He can tell she’s trying to ride it out, prolonging it as much as she can manage to.

Dirk strains against the ropes, growling a bit in frustration.

"Fine, fine, stop being impatient," Roxy responds when she is finished, lazily pressing her foot to Dirk’s groin.

Rutting up against her, no longer concerned about keeping his cool, Dirk lets out a low moan. He keeps it up, not caring when her foot presses a bit too hard for comfort, until he orgasms into his jeans.

When he’s coming down from his high, vision still white around the edges, he realizes that Roxy is laughing.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how much I love pumpkin pie."


	17. Jadekat, Genderswap

It was really rude to stare at a girl’s tits. That’s why whenever Karkit came into the room, Jude was a perfect gentlemen and completely avoided acknowledging her existence. As much as he had grown fond of their back and forth banter via Pesterchum, he couldn’t bear to look at her. Karkit was pretty much… all boobs. Well, boobs, ass and thighs, with a cute little tummy that was mostly hidden under her over-sized sweater. A lady as short and stout as her had no right to so many curves.

Karkit’s raging lady boner for his manmeat, or so Dani had put it, was only one of the reasons why this was such a difficult endeavor. Karkit demanded attention, and Jude sometimes forgot his holy mission of remaining completely professional about their relationship, at least until the stupid game was over with.

And then came the night they were camping with the alpha kids, where Jude was relaxing by the campfire after spending the day practicing shooting with Jace, and Karkit was relaxing against her juggalette lover, her chest swelling with each deep breath she took, her usually gremlin expression softened into a content smile, and the glow of the fire making framing her curves and her cute twin pigtails.

Assuming she was asleep, Jude allowed himself to fondly take in her image. She really was a cute girl, even with her foul vocabulary, leathery gray skin, mouth full of painful-looking teeth, and nubby horns. Once, Jude had hoped that Karkit would get over her silly rage crush on him over the three-year meteor trip, but now he regretted it.

Truth be told, Jude had fallen for the strange, demon-themed alien girl, her passionate drive to succeed, the way her compassion bled through every insult she dished out, how genuinely fun and adorable she was underneath her emotional shell.

Somewhere between his staring and the sun setting, Gamzet had noticed Jude’s ungentlemanly gaze and alerted Karkit to it. At least, that’s what Jude assumed when Karkit belted out,

"Jude, for shit’s sake, you can give up on your futile game! I think I can vouch for my tits when I say with unwavering fucking confidence that they are not going to blink anytime in the near future! I know they’re defying the laws of nature by being so bulge-whacking worthy humongous, but could you be a little more subtle when you’re undressing me in your perverted grub-slurry infested mind?"

Even the fire possibly couldn’t have burned Jude’s cheeks any hotter than they were at that moment. “E-excuse me?” Jude was between mortification and churning rage. “First, as if you have any right to judge people on their dirty minds, second, your words case in point, and third—”

Karkit had already crossed around the firepit to grab Jude’s collar and hoist him up to his feet, even though he was probably a head and a half taller than her.

"Where are we—?" Jude found it important to ask as Karkit dragged him off, fist still clenching a handful of his shirt. His question was soon answered as Karkit shoved Jude facefirst into the tent that she and her moirail were sharing, causing him to get an unexpected mouthful of someone’s sleeping bag.

"Karkit?" Jude turned over, as an expression of sudden shyness spread across Karkit’s face. The troll fiddled with the end of her sweater and was silent.

After waiting patiently for a moment, Jude gave up. “Karkit, tell me what’s up or I’m leaving!”

"Jeez, okay, fine." Karkit glared at Jude, but the look was somehow cute combined with her nervous scowl. "You need to learn a little fucking virtue called patience, Jude Harley. Anyway." Her glare intensified at Jude’s amused snort. "Anyway. I guess it’s time I stopped beating this bush into the cowshit manure, and just get this part over with. If your self-proclaimed genius think pan hasn’t already puzzled it out, my flushed feelings for you remain, unfortunately, very much intact. If you ogling my bra-busting rumble spheres is indicative of any feelings, even those of a purely sexual manner, this is your chance to… I don’t know, confess or some shit like that."

"Wow, I was that obvious, huh." Jude was more disappointed in himself than anything else.

Karkit merely nodded, and Jude flopped down on his back. “Well, that’s just great! Next thing I know, I’m going to start making uncomfortable sexual Freudian slips like you do.” He folded his arms behind his head and took in a deep sigh. “I guess I can save myself some face by telling you that it isn’t just some sort of weird fixation on your breasts, but in fact an indication of deeper feelings. Feelings of a…” Jude glanced at Karkit, the romcom and trashy novel diva. “Of a romantic nature.”

The way Karkit’s face lit up with hope, the way her bright little smile strummed Jude’s heartstrings like a Highway to Hell guitar solo, he knew this was for real.

"And…" Jude sat up, propping himself up on his hands behind his back, taking a very dangerous stab into the dark, "I’ve been meaning to do more research on troll biology." When Karkit raised a very judgmental eyebrow, he raised a hand to beg to let him finish. "Obviously you can say ‘no’, but with all the tension of the game, and the last three years of awkward puberty with no one but consorts, my sister, and my ex for company, I for one could use one night of… of fun."

Karkit took a couple of steps forward. The fabric of her skirt almost brushed against Jude’s chest. “Oh, Jude. It’s like all that science bullshit left no room in your think sponge for common sense. Like, say, romance, or wooing a lady.”

"I can recite Shakespeare if you want," Jude offered in a whisper, "or you can stop being a pretentious failure of a coy vixen, and just come down here to kiss me."

That expression. That was not one that Jude was familiar with. Blushy and all sweet schoolgirl. The troll slowly slid down onto Jude’s lap, and somehow, without Jude really thinking about the specifics of it, they were moving into one another, mouths meeting awkwardly, and learning how to fit themselves together.

Karkit tasted like sugar, pure sugar. What the fuck was her diet? Jude found it hard to complain, however, because her mouth was so warm, her lips so soft, her need so embarrassingly obvious in her inept movements. Besides the slight excess of drool, the kiss was perfect, and Jude only wasted a minute before throwing caution to the wind and getting his hands on her breasts. He expected to get slapped, but instead coaxed a ridiculously high-pitched whine from Karkit’s throat.

Something was pressing up against Jude’s building boner, and suddenly Dani’s “lady boner” terminology didn’t seem like some sort of metaphor. Jude expected such, seeing as their species could reproduce even in same-sex couples, and didn’t allow this confirmation of a theory slow his wandering hands, now under her sweater, squeezing her through her bra.

Karkit allowed her tongue to curl up against the roof of Jude’s mouth one last time before she untangled herself from him. “Don’t even give me that look, Harley. I can hear your inner scientist ticking off facts and figures about my bodies. Since I obviously can’t silence that bastard with even the promise of sex, I’m going to just feed him.” She stood up, skirt falling down to reveal cute crab-themed boxers. “Don’t even ask, just open your mouth silently.” The boxers joined the skirt, and Karkit flinched only a little as Jude stared at her red-flushed genitals.

"I’m going to need hands-on experience, I think," Jude said, just to shake Karkit out of her self-consciousness and get her to giggle. And with that, Jude found himself sucking on alien dick.

It was a tad awkward at first, as he tried to fit his mouth around it, but either because Karkit was female, or because she was Karkit, it wasn’t neither too thick nor long, and Jude had no fear of choking himself. He moved his tongue beneath it, causing Karkit’s legs to quiver. The husky taste of her precum sat at the back of his throat, and he began to swallow hard, relaxing his throat so he could take more of Karkit’s bulge in.

Still, it was the anticipatory thought of Karkit’s nook that had Jude salivating hungrily, and he crept his fingers over the shivering skin of her inner thighs to stroke and pet her swollen and dripping wet vulva.

He found the tight ring of muscles to her entrance, and with a yelp Karkit pulled away. “Jude, pants, they need to disappear right the fuck now.”

Completely seconding that statement, Jude undressed himself from the waist down in record time, hand handling his twitching erection with care as he maneuvered it into his grip just as Karkit slipped herself down onto her knees above it.

Her fingers curled over his, thumb rubbing up the side of his dick in a surprisingly gentle manner.

Oh, to hell with it. Jude could do romantic.

"I love you," Jude whispered, as he ran his hands up her ass and buried his face into her neck to muffle his groan of pleasure of having her slip herself onto his cock, feeling her suffocating heated muscles engulf his engorged lust.

Karkit bit his shoulder in turn. “You better mean that, you ass-licker.” Her bulge was trapped between them as they pressed against one another, and Jude tried to wiggle a hand between their bellies to get a good grip on it. Once this chore was finished, Karkit’s tone softened. “I love you too, Jude.”

Jude’s other hand steadied itself against the small of Karkit’s back, and they began to move.

Every shift of hips was another spark, like the flick of a match against the box, another breath they shared. Karkit’s voice climbed with each passing moment, first words too soft to understand, and then “Jude,” “yes”, and various swear words could be picked out. Jude gripped her closer, grinding harder into her, waves of pleasure rolling down his stomach, heat gathering at the base of his spine and dick. Jude couldn’t remember any of time he had let sex drag on so long. Soon he was kissing Karkit again, the mashing of their lips perhaps a bit too sloppy to be classified as kissing.

Yet, every time Jude managed to slide his tongue inside Karkit’s mouth, her nook clenched down hard on him, and her whole lower half quaked, faltering with her rhythmic rutting for a half second before sliding back into the bump and grind with a slightly heightened vigor.

Jude couldn’t get himself deep enough, couldn’t get Karkit pressed up tight enough. He began to buck himself up with less careful rolls of his hips that never failed to elicit a breathless “Juuude” from the troll that was the farthest thing from a complaint. Karkit arched herself, her breasts bouncing as she forced herself to rock down against Jude’s movements, desperately grinding that sweet, sweet knot of nerves against the length stretching her out.

After maybe half a second of consideration, Jude latched himself to one of Karkit’s nipples, and swirled it ‘round with his tongue.

Her answering keen was near supersonic, and she shoved herself against him, and Jude fell to the ground. They writhed themselves against one another, Jude jolting his hips with quick, thoughtless thrusts as the tension in his gut grew unbearable. Karkit showed the same lack of mercy, riding him with shameless, obvious joy. “Oooh,” she was cooing, “ooooh, yes, don’t stop, Jude, yes, yes.”

Her voice, her gorgeous body moving fast and desperate against him, all this drove Jude to the edge, but it was watching her orgasm, her bulge exploding with red material, her nook flooding with fluid, that released Jude’s attachment to sanity.

White flooded the back of his eyelids as his hips snapped up and a hot pleasure burst from his cock as Karkit collapsed, sated, on top of him.

"You’re panting like a damn dog." That’s what Jude first heard.

Eyes fluttering open, Jude glanced at Karkit, his now alien girlfriend. She kissed him before he could reply, and he was okay with that.

She still tasted like sugar.


	18. Rosegamrezi, Hornplay

For everything that Rose knew about auspisticism, there was at least twice as much that she hadn’t the slightest clue about. Romance, unfortunately, couldn’t be taught in a classroom, as much as Kanaya tried. And the love stories of Karkat’s movies and books were banal, and obviously not meant to be taken at face value.

There was no chemical equation for affection, or a scale to measure pity and hate, and a line to determine how piteous on that scale she could travel without causing quadrant confusion. There wasn’t an illustrated step-by-step manual for how to react to every possible scenario.

Nothing about auspisticim gave Rose Lalonde a deep sense of unease more than the concept of a little thing the trolls called piling. To pile; used as a verb. Something, Rose found out in a moment of embarrassment, was not just a slang for a feelings jam. Every time the subject was brought up, Rose tried to gather as much concrete facts on it as she could, for asking serious questions only resulted in blushing, stubbornly silent trolls.

That was until Terezi, in some odd act of sympathy, had supplied her with a book on troll sexuality. All of which was immensely interesting, and most of it familiar. And then, of course, there were the parts that were completely alien.

Well, not exactly alien, the more she thought about it. Rose had done enough research into eastern religions to recognize common themes. But being familiar with the concept of something in theory, and actually applying it into an alien romance with lovers who, at any moment, could decide they were offended enough by her ignorance to turn their violence onto her, were galaxies away from one another.

Especially when horns came into the picture. Thankfully, Rose had a very loving matesprit who allowed Rose to practice on her. Each troll’s horns were connected to a bed of nerves at their base, which often grew up into the horn itself. The red part had the most nerves, and were only to be touched as gently as possible. Excessive heat in that area could lead to sexual arousal, which was obviously meant to be avoided in a conciliatory relationship. The yellow part rarely had any feeling in them at all, and any touch there was considered platonic. Movement between the red and the orange was optimal, but too-light touches to the orange part could be ticklish.

Finally Rose felt confident enough to at least bring the topic up to her ashenmates, unsure of their response.

—

"Mother fuckin’ finally,” Gamzee said as soon as the word ‘piling’ left Rose’s mouth. He gave a large grin. “I thought ‘cause you were all human and alien and didn’t do that shit that we’d be all dancin’ round that topic ‘til our feet fell off.”

It must have been a miracle, because for once Terezi agreed with him. “You can say that again, clown. I didn’t even know if humans are built for hazes. After all, you guys are just like… giant bags of cotton candy, all fluffy and flopping about without a care all the time anyway.” She rubbed her arm, voice turning soft. “You can go into a haze, right?”

That was one of the questions that Rose had asked herself. “I doubt I can in a physical manner,” she replied, “That is, my body would not release the same chemicals to make my body motionless. Mentally, however, there are ways that we humans have experienced what you may call a haze. We called it meditation. Sources say that meditation can cause a person to enter an enlightened state of being, which is described similarly to your Alternian haze.” Rose sat herself down in the pillow pile that she had made for them all.

"Are we gonna chat all day about this, or we gonna put all these theories and shit into action?" Gamzee put in impatiently.

Rose gave him an icy stare. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to give you the conciliatory equivalent of blue balls.” She motioned Gamzee forward, and he came quite eagerly. “Now, I gather this is supposed to be a little more rough than what you’re used to with Karkat. Please let me know if I’m being too gentle, and I will correct that immediately.”

His questioning expression was almost followed by an inquiry, Rose was sure, if she hadn’t gripped around the small part of his horn and maneuvered him down to lay across her lap, where he fell with a heavy “oof”.

Clearly interested in what would happen, Terezi came closer, hopping to sit on Gamzee’s butt, causing him to make another displeased noise. Rose’s hand at his horn kept him still, though.

Rose pulled Gamzee’s shirt up the best she could, some large gashes caught her attention. “When did this happen?” She demanded, turning her attention up at a guilty-looking Terezi. “I thought I told you two to stop inflicting violence on each other. These wounds are clearly too deep for an ashen romance. Terezi, go grab the first-aid kit from the bathroom.”

At that, Gamzee shifted, making a protesting sound. “Shoosh.” Rose quieted him with a pet to the back of his neck, his head still held firmly in place. Deciding that had been perhaps a bit too pale, Rose gripped the skin of his neck in her hand like a cat picking up her wandering kitten. This sound that came from the clown’s lips was definitely one of pleasure. The hard, leathery skin in Rose’s palm was remarkably thick, the muscles underneath wound tighter than she thought was possible for a human body to replicate. Squeezing it in her grip proved favorable. Another long growly moan was pulled from Gamzee’s throat, and Rose could see the muscles in his back visibly shift to a less rock-hard state of being.

When Terezi returned, Rose smirked as the troll’s nostrils flared. She supposed there was pheromone that trolls released when they were in a mood to be intimate in a less sexual manner, the equivalent to some sort of relaxant drug, and Terezi was getting a big noseful of it.

"I want you to tend to his wounds," Rose commanded, "And do not forget the disinfectant."

Terezi gave an audible swallow and did as Rose said, gathering what she would need and retaking her place at Gamzee’s butt. As soon as she popped open the disinfectant, Gamzee took in a sharp inhale. “This will sting,” Terezi gloated, and generously poured it over his back before Rose could issue any sort of warning.

"Owwwwwwwww, mother fuck!” Gamzee hissed through his teeth, back arching as Terezi cackled gleefully.

"Shoosh," Rose said, holding the skin of his neck firmly and sliding her palm down to the yellow section of his horn and back up. The clown’s reaction was immediate. His eyes fluttered, what what she could see from his profile, and another ripple of movement danced down his spine, turning his muscles, for just a moment, to something more akin to a liquid than a solid.

It took a moment for the disinfectant to finish fizzling along his wounds, and Terezi leaned over to gather a towel ready to mop it up. Rose played with Gamzee’s horn experimentally, noting that his was skinnier than Kanaya’s, and deduced that it was likely that his nerves were closer to the surface. He seemed to enjoy it more than Kanaya had.

Someplace between pain and pleasure lay the path to an ashen haze, Rose knew. Not that the haze was different from a pale one, just the path that led to it. It was odd to her that sensation alone could drive a troll to a state of meditative consciousness, but then again, with how tense their bodies were, perhaps they needed the sensations of physical touch in order to achieve it. Rose knew a human’s body would decay rapidly from the high amount of tension the trolls held themselves at constantly.

Ah, but she was over-thinking this. She did know that Gamzee was mewling like a babe in her grip, turning his head slightly so he could oh so gingerly move his horn back against her palm.

Terezi began to clean Gamzee’s wounds, being seemingly gentle, and Rose gave her a smile.

"It’s not fair that Gamzee gets the royal treatment," Terezi complained as she dabbed the fabric around the torn skin, sometimes causing Gamzee to hiss or gasp. And yet, despite the pain, the highblood’s body seemed to be growing heavier on her lap, the muscles in his arms no longer working as hard to hold him stiff and in control.

The last thing she wanted was a fight, and Gamzee was getting an unfair advantage. Rose thought that over, and came up with an idea.

"Lean forward."

At Rose’s order, Terezi did so, if with no little hint of unease. But when Rose’s other hand wrapped around her horn, Terezi gave a purring trill of pleasure and, like Gamzee had, tilted her head for better access.

"Now," Rose said, "I want you to continue caring for Gamzee. As long as you are a good girl, and behave, you will continue to receive the horn treatment." She pulled her hand away from Gamzee’s horn, and smiled. "I don’t think you need me to keep your head still. Focus on Terezi’s hands, and relax, Gamzee."

"Fine," he grumped, but a purr bubbled out of his mouth as Rose rolled the muscles of his neck over in her grip, and Terezi dug her nails into his lower back to knead at the muscles there as well, his moan tripling in volume as she did so.

Terezi giggled, working quickly at the knots underneath his quickly softening flesh like a jittery cat. Rose went back to massaging her horn, and Terezi let out a ghost of a moan of her own.

"This is pretty nice," Terezi had to admit after a minute or two, "but next time, Gamzee and I are switching places."


	19. Jadekat, Petstuck and Heat

It wasn’t as if Karkat took any sort of joy in making Jade clean up after him. But there really wasn’t any way to keep from making messes. His nook was near dripping with fluid near constantly. Sometimes he was still semi-sane, could curl up against Jade as she watched tv, but soon enough another wave would hit, his genitals would swell and throb, and Karkat could think of nothing but humping the nearest thing in sight.

That didn’t mean he didn’t try to resist. Still. As Karkat glanced at the clock, he noted that Jade wasn’t meant to come home from work for at least another ten minutes. If he was quick, he could get it out of his system. Better now than later, when she wanted to cuddle.

But what? There was a wide variety of options, but none Karkat could use without feeling ridden with guilt. Getting up from Jade’s bed, he quickly abandoned any thought of using one of her squiddles. Jade would never forgive him. And nothing that would easily show stains. One of Jade’s pillows was looking particularly inviting, and the sheet was a dark enough color…

In an instant, Karkat was upon it. He managed to wiggle his sweats down to his ankles, becoming annoyed with how difficult it was to pull his tail out from it, before forgetting about it and focusing on the painful heat between his legs.

Digging his claws into the gentle, soft material, Karkat closed his eyes and imagined his owner, the way her ass looked in her silky panties, how she never wore a bra to bed under her tank tops and her nipples would show when the night grew cold, how every inch of her was gently rounded and could go from pillowy soft to firm with a simple flex.

Before he even was aware of it, his hips had begun to move. Karkat trilled softly, wiggling his sopping wet genitals against the fabric so it cradled the underside of his bulge and pressed hard against the lips of his nook just right.

Toes already curling, his back claws catching the ruffled blanket beneath him, Karkat began to give quick, sharp ruts downward, squeaking with relief as he hugged the pillow to his chest and humped it. He could almost imagine he was taking Jade from behind, hands around her stomach as he pumped his aching, ready to burst bulge inside the slick walls of her human nook. Maybe if he stretched, he could get her nice jiggly breasts in his paws.

He wished he could mouth her name, that his tongue could pronounce that lovely sound so he could moan it. He repeated it within his head instead, hiccuping with pleasure as sparks exploded in his stomach with each quick pump of his hips.

Waves of heat rolled over Karkat’s spine, swelling hot and painful against every inch of over-sensitive, swollen skin he rolled against the pillow.

Oh, but if he had only had taken time to find a better angle. The pillow moved under his rutting, sometimes sliding out from underneath his nook, startling him with the coldness of the room as it prickled against the lips of his damp pussy. He whined soft, digging his claws in further as he attempted to climb further up with his thrusts, feeling as though he would die if he stopped altogether.

His tail thrashed against the fabric holding it, as his breath came out in quick, frustrated puffs. He dug his bulge deeper into the fabric, not caring how it ached deep in his gut, or how empty and needy his nook felt. If only he could orgasm, even if it was somewhat disappointing, he could call it a day and be done with it.

The tension coiled in his stomach, and Karkat went mad trying to release the terrible pressure inside him, bucking himself harsh and painful against the pillow. “Jjjjjj,” he trilled, the closest he could get to saying Jade’s name, biting hard into the plushy fabric and being overwhelmed with her natural scent. How he wanted to overcome it with his own, splatter her with his red genetic material and stain her intimate parts.

The mental image made his breath hitch, and Karkat leaned back to grind himself hard against the pillow until his orgasm began, liquid washing down his nook and erupting from his bulge. It was unfortunately not nearly as satisfying as he hoped, and didn’t last long.

His bulge was still rock hard, twitching with each accelerated beat of his heart, and the heavy weight of unspilled material nested uncomfortably in his groin.

Karkat whined, rubbing his calloused paw pad over the head of his slick dick, but quickly pulled away. His dick was far too sore for the prickly hard flesh of his paw. His nook felt just as raw, when he tried to stroke that instead, and his hips pulled away of their own accord.

All he managed to do was stain himself, he realized with a frustrated dry sob.

The front door opened, and Karkat yelped, scrambling to get himself and the soaking wet pillow off the side of the bed. His pants got tangled around his back paws, causing him to fall on his face on the floor.

"Karkat? Is that you?"

Jade’s footsteps quickened as she rushed to see if he was okay. Karkat shoved the pillow underneath her bed, and then struggled to get his pants back on without touching his erection. He managed to get them most of the way up when Jade found him, although his tail was still giving him trouble.

And… the stain in his pants definitely didn’t give him away at all. Karkat closed his legs, wincing and trying to ignore how goddamn perfect it felt to get some friction against his bulge and nook again. A small pleasured chirp fell from his throat anyways.

"Karkat?" Jade watched him with a very worried expression, and one of thinly veiled disgust.

They watched one another for a long moment.

"I’ve read up on this today," Jade mentioned, to Karkat’s surprise, "This is… your heat, isn’t it? I can’t believe it took me this long and a very embarrassing question to the local librarian to figure it out, but. Yeah, you’re in heat."

Karkat sighed and gave her a nod, clenching his thighs closer together, his legs shaking with the effort it took not to try to rub his legs against the length of his pulsating dick.

Bending over to help him back onto his back paws, Jade reached into his pants to fix his tail and Karkat nearly came again with a soft yip.

"Right." Jade looked just as embarrassed as Karkat, and went to her closet to dig out a box. "Okay, um. When humans have the same problem," she told Karkat, "we use toys like these." She took the lid of the shoe box and put it to the side.

Curious, Karkat wobbled over, trying not to focus on the feeling of the wet fabric of his sweats sticking to his nook.

They were… not that appealing looking.

After a few moments, Jade and Karkat’s eyes met. “Okay,” Jade said with a bright flush, “This is going to be uncomfortable and awkward no matter what. But this is how you use this.” She took one out, something small, and flicked it on. Immediately it began to buzz as it vibrated in her palm. “You can press it up against your, uh, vagina.” Another toy was taken out, and Jade’s blush deepened. “This one goes inside.”

Remembering the empty feeling from earlier, Karkat had no problem choosing. Besides, this thing had been inside Jade at one point. With an excited, nervous click, Karkat reached for it. The burning sensation was returning in its full glory, and Karkat’s mind was melting under the surge of hormones.

Without even waiting for Jade to move, forgetting about her for a moment, Karkat yanked down his pants and pressed down onto it.

"Not so—" Jade began, startled he would hurt himself, but it slid into his wanting, over-lubricated nook with ease, his muscles only clenching down once it was fully inside of him.

There was a pause, and Jade forgot about leaving. She stared at Karkat’s bulge for a moment, before tearing her gaze away.

Intrigued and thrilled by the prospect that just maybe Jade was as sexually drawn to him as he was to her, Karkat clicked again, drawing her attention back to him. Gaze keeping her in place, Karkat slammed his hips down on the toy, and let out a terror scream of pain and pleasure.

"Careful, careful," Jade began, instinctively reaching out to cradle him against his chest. She slicked a strand of hair behind an ear, and stared down at him as he trembled and licked his lips.

The sensation of finally being filled was hard to ignore, but Karkat fought against his instincts so he could stare at Jade, fixated by the way her eyes burned and her cheeks held such bright heat, the same color as his own blood.

Karkat knelt at her lap, lips inches from hers. He thought he would have to take the incentive, but a second passed, and Jade was kissing him, forcing her lips against his.

That broke Karkat. With a growl that was far too deep for his small body, he ripped at the fabric of her skirt.

Jade gasped, and then laughed. “Okay, wow. Don’t ruin my skirt, thanks. Here.” She lifted the fabric, pulling down her panties. Karkat was delighted to find the lips of her pussy were swollen, and whined to show her the desperation of his need.

"At least you can’t tell anyone about this," Jade said, almost to herself, as she laid back and opened her legs.

Trilling sarcastically, Karkat wiggled himself over her and pressed into her heat. Jade lifted her shirt for him, yanking part of her bra down. She directed his mouth to her nipple, and Karkat sucked it into his mouth, bouncing his dick hard against her insides.

Jade’s hand found the dildo lodged in his nook, and pressed a switched. The toy began to vibrate, and Karkat saw only white as his body exploded with pleasure.

He panted, Jade laying there laughing a bit. “Wow, um. You’re still hard.”

No shit, Karkat wished he could say. The buzzing kept his mind fuzzy with heat and sex, and he was sure he wouldn’t have been able to speak even if he had the physical capability. Instead, he gave another thick suck at her nipple, and began to thrust again.


End file.
